The 27th of October Indonesian Version
by redkimchi
Summary: [LAST CHAP UPDATE] 27 Oktober 2008, Aku bertemu dengannya 27 Oktober 2009, Aku jatuh cinta padanya 27 Oktober 2010, Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya 27 Oktober 2011, Ia membalas cintaku 27 Oktober 2012, Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersamanya Dan kini, 27 Oktober 2013 yang akan datang, Aku akan melamarnya
1. 27 Oktober 2008

firstly, thank you so much for your huge appreciation on my 10080's translation. and yeah, i already got a permission from the author but i forgot to put it and fyi im still newbie in ffn so yeah... i think i have to explore this site more. and for those who request 86400 Indonesian version, i wont do it since someone alr did that. go check idarsdh_

thanks for theusualfan for letting me translate this fic to Indonesian. this story isnt mine, all credits goes to theusualfan AFF.

and i demand your understanding again if im lacking on some parts. also please do not copy my translation and claim that as yours.

enjoy the story

* * *

**October 27, 2008**

"_Park Chanyeol_"

Aku mendengar Kyungsoo, sahabatku selama tujuh tahun ini, memanggil namaku. Pelan-pelan, aku mulai membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya meringis aneh.

_Ini bukan pertanda bagus_.

Aku mendesah, kulambaikan tanganku lemah kearahnya, lenganku sedikit bergetar. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, atau bisa dibilang, kejadian yang sangat memalukan dimana tokoh protagonisnya tak lain tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri.

Kyungsoo selalu melakukan ini padaku.

Aku masih ingat ketika ia mendaftarkan namaku dan namanya masuk ke dalam klub drama karena ia menyukai seseorang bernama Kai, yang ternyata adalah ketua klub tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendaftar sendirian karena ia takut jika nantinya anggota klub tersebut akan salah menilai dirinya. Aku telah menolak ajakannya, namun dia mulai memasang tampang penuh belas kasihan. Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya berkata, _tak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian. Sendirian. S-E-N-D-I-R-I-A-N, tak ada teman yang menemani, tak ada, tak ada_. Atau sesuatu seperti, _untuk tujuh tahun persahabatan kita, aku akan menembak kepalamu_.

Pada akhirnya, aku mendaftarkan diri bersamanya.

Rasanya seperti neraka! Klub drama bukanlah diriku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara berakting. Aku adalah anak tertinggi di dalam klub tersebut, jadi, kapanpun pelatih menginginkan salah satu dari kami untuk tampil di depan; mata kiriku akan berputar dengan cepat karena kegugupan yang melanda bulu kuduk dan ototku dan tubuhku akan kejang-kejang menakuti semua orang.

Kedua kalinya adalah ketika Kai mendaftarkan diri masuk ke dalam klub dance; Kyungsoo telah mengisikan formulir pendaftaran untukku dan dirinya, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk protes; hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku berdansa mengikuti music tekno, namun yang kulakukan hanyalah menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku dengan lemah gemulai.

Aku tersandung, aku terjatuh, aku mendorong seseorang dan bahkan aku membuat intruktur kami terluka. Pada akhirnya, aku keluar setelah satu minggu berada dalam klub tersebut.

Ketiga kalinya adalah ketika Kyungsoo mempersiapkan teman kencan untukku karena ia ingin datang ke pesta dansa yang dihadiri oleh Kai dan aku harus membawa teman kencan jadi kami berdua tak akan terlihat seperti pasangan karena, seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, _Kai akan salah sangka_. Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar selama lima menit sejak acara berlangsung. Aku sangat bangga terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku mengajak teman kencanku untuk berdansa yang mana adalah sebuah kesalahan; aku tak sengaja menginjak kaki kiri teman kencanku yang mana membuatnya tersandung dan kurasa aku menumpahkan segelas wine kearah gaun seharga 600.000 wonnya. Dan kurasa aku juga merusak gaunnya ketika aku membantunya berdiri. Pada akhirnya, Sulli, teman kencanku, meninggalkanku. Kurasa ia pergi 30 menit setelah acara berlangsung, dan ya, semuanya terjadi dalam 30 menit tersebut.

Aku bisa saja berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi namun membagi kisah sedihku bersama orang lain hanya akan menambah kepedihanku. Jadi disinilah aku, ketakutan sendirian karena aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo karena ia akan mulai memasang tampang memelas dan mengatakan hal hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah padanya.

Jadi, aku bergumam "hey" dengan lemah ketika Kyungsoo menghampiriku dengan kotak makan siang di tangannya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kyungsoo, masih meringis dan aku bisa merasakan keringat mulai membasahi tulang belakangku. Aku tak bisa menjawab karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"well, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu"

_Aku tahu. Permintaan ini tak akan mudah, bahkan, mungkin akan menjadi kematianku sendiri._

Aku jadi takut sendiri, "a.. apa itu?" aku menelan ludah, menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"jadikanlah Baekhyun kekasihmu"

Kyungsoo bersikap tenang ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut seolah-olah tidak ada masalah dalam perkataannya. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"siapa?" aku bertanya lagi, merasa tidak yakin.

"Baekhyun"

Aku mulai bingung, banyak hal berputar dalam kepalaku, namun aku tahu satu hal yang jelas dan pasti.

"jadikan apa? Kekasih? Siapa Baekhyun itu? Dan Kyungsoo, aku normal!" aku melontarkan semua hal yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Ini adalah permintaan Kyungsoo yang paling aneh dan mana mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun.

"Geez, Chanyeol. Kau tak normal" Kyungsoo, merasa sedikit kesal, dan aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa harus dia yang merasa kesal.

"aku normal" ujarku mantap.

"kau tidak normal. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar seorang lelaki yang baik. Ia sangat tampan dengan semua kefeminiman yang ada di dalam dirinya, tingginya sesuai untukmu. Dia juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Ia juga seorang dancer yang hebat. Kulit seputih susu, baik, manis, punya selera humor yang baik dan segalanya. Kau tahu, ia adalah murid teladan, ramah, baik… dia sempurna. IA SEMPURNA, CHANYEOL! SEMPURNA!"

Kyungsoo mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"okay, okay Kyungsoo. Relax. Hirup, keluarkan" mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang heboh sangatlah susah. Setelah ia mulai tenang, aku bertanya padanya pelan-pelan, "okay, jadi, ada apa dengan laki-laki bernama Baekhyun ini, dan apa yang terjadi?" aku menatap mata Kyungsoo dan hal yang bisa kulihat hanyalah keputus-asaan serta kesedihan.

"Kai menyukai Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan kurasa ia butuh segelas air minum.

"aku telah menyukai Kai selama bertahun-tahun, Channie. Kau tahu itu" Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya, "tapi kenapa dia harus menyukai orang lain"

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta, aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik karena aku tak bisa memberikan saran pada sahabatku sendiri.

"Baekhyun juga menyukainya?" tanyaku, tak tahu mengapa aku menanyakannya.

"bisa iya, bisa tidak. Aku tak tahu"

"bagaimana kau tahu kalau Kai menyukai Baekhyun?" tanyaku. Kyungsoo menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mendesah sebelum menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Baekhyun memanggilnya Jongin"

Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan ia mulai menangis.

"Baekhyun memanggilnya Jongin, Chanyeol. Aku mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum dan tersipu ketika mendengarnya!"

Kyungsoo mengubur wajahnya dalam tangannya. Ia berbaring dan terus menangis terisak. Untungnya, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati daerah ini dan mereka juga tak terlalu memperhatikan kami.

Kai, pria terkeren di universitas ini tak pernah membiarkan seorang pun memanggilnya Jongin. Tak boleh ada yang memanggilnya Jongin selain ibunya, kurasa. Tak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Kai tak memperbolehkan kami memanggilnya Jongin. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan bahwa Kai hanya memperbolehkan orang yang ia cintai memanggilnya Jongin.

Kyungsoo, laki-laki mungil yang sedang menangis ini telah menyukai Kai sejak sma walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama empat tahun ia menyukai laki-laki ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar gossip Kai mempunyai pacar ataupun Kai menyukai seseorang, jadi pada dasarnya, Kyungsoo selalu berharap bahwa Kai menyukainya balik. Satu-satunya masalah adalah, Kai tak pernah menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo terus menerus menangis membuat hatiku sedikit pedih. Aku merasa kasihan padanya karena tak ada yang tahu seberapa besar Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin sebaik diriku. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha sahabatku selama empat tahun ini.

Seberapa besar rasa inginku memberikan sapu tangan pada Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa karena aku tak punya. Aku tak pernah membawa sapu tangan. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berlari ke cafeteria untuk mengambil beberapa tissue namun aku tak ingin meninggalkan sahabatku sendirian. Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan canggung dan memperhatikan orang lalu lalang dihadapan kami. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga aku tak perlu melihat tatapan kasihan orang-orang itu kearah sahabatku yang sedang menangis.

Beberapa orang melewati kami, tak ada yang tahu mengapa Kyungsoo menangis namun beberapa orang menatap kasihan.

Hal itu berjalan selama beberapa menit sebelum aku menyadari sepasang sepatu converse merah berdiri di hadapan sepatu hitamku.

"ini, ambilah" kudongakkan kepalaku, kulihat seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo dengan kulit seputih susu dan mata bulan sabitnya menjulurkan tangan. Kali ini Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian laki-laki itu menyeka air mata Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari laki-laki itu. Mengejutkan mengetahui bagaimana seorang pria asing mendekati kami dan mencoba membantu Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

"terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo di tengah tangisnya dan mengambil saputangan tersebut dengan lembut.

"aku harus pergi, aku ada kelas. Kau bisa mengambilnya Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis lagi, okay?" laki-laki itu menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangannya pergi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ketika laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangan, Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dengan kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"kau tahu apa yang lucu? Aku tak bisa membenci Baekhyun, benar-benar tak bisa"

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu,

"Baekhyun! Cepatlah, kita bisa telat!"

Laki-laki asing yang baik itu adalah Baekhyun.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Kyungsoo menenangkan pikirannya, ditepuk-tepuknya wajahnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Cara yang selalu dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"okay, ayo pergi. Kuarasa kita sudah telat"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Kelas kita selanjutnya adalah music dan kelas tersebut adalah kelas favorite Kyungsoo dan aku hanya berharap kelas tersebut dapat menaikkan moodnya selama beberapa saat. Kami terlambat sekitar 20 menit namun untungnya, professor kita, Mr. Lee juga terlambat. Kami duduk di tempat kami biasanya, tak memperdulikan pandangan murid-murid lainnya yang bertanya-tanya mengapa mata Kyungsoo merah dan sembab.

Mr. Lee tiba beberapa menit kemudian. "maaf atas keterlambatanku. Rektor baru saja memanggilku. Jadi kini, kita akan membicarakan event kita selanjutnya untuk natal tahun ini. Tapi pertama-tama, mari kuperkenalkan kalian dengan mahasiswa baru kita" Mr. Lee mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut untuk masuk.

"hi, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Okay, Baekhyun. Kau bisa duduk dimanapun kau inginkan"

Aku berdoa kepada tuhan supaya Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk di depan atau mungkin dimanapun asalkan tidak di dekat kita. Namun sepertinya, tuhan tak mendengar doaku saat aku mendengar suara, "hai Kyungsoo, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih"

"tak masalah, aku senang membantu teman" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan mulai duduk di kursinya. Aku memberikan Kyungsoo tatapan penuh kebingungan karena hal itulah yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikanku sekarang.

"kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh, bagus karena prodi dance tak mempunyai aktivitas untuk hari ini jadi mungkin.. kalian ingin menemaniku minum kopi?" ajak Baekhyun senang.

* * *

Sebenarnya, aku dan Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan ya untuk ajakan Baekhyun, namun disinilah kami, menyesap secangkir caramel latte, satu-satunya berita baik tentang semua acara minum kopi ini adalah, hal ini menjelaskan bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Well, sebenarnya karena klub dance; rupanya Kyungsoolah yang membantu Baekhyun mengisikan formulirnya.

"jadi kalian berdua mengambil mata kuliah music?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

Aku dan Kyungsoo mengangguk di saat bersamaan.

"ia fokus pada vocal sedangkan aku fokus pada instrument. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"vocal juga. Kurasa aku dan Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama" Baekhyun menimang ponselnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari ponselnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk berbicara di telepon; aku menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan bertanya lembut padanya, "kau baik-baik saja?" aku sangat cemas terhadapnya, semua hal mengenai Baekhyun ini tidaklah menyenangkan, namun ia meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar. Aku meragukannya.

Percakapan kecilku dengan Kyungsoo terganggu ketika seseorang yang membuat kita berdua terlonjak dari kursi tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun.

"Jonginie!" tegas dan keras; tidak seperti nada bicara yang Baekhyun pakai pada kami.

Aku melirik Kyungsoo dan melihat bahwa laki-laki yang lebih mungil ini seperti ingin beranjak dari kursinya. Memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jongin saja sudah membuat perasaan Kyungsoo tak karuan, tapi yang benar saja, _Jonginie?_ Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

"kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku tak sedang sendirian. Aku bersama teman" aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Baekhyun menyebut kami sebagai temannya ketika kami baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Well, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak, tapi aku tak terlalu mengenalnya dan ini bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya, atau aku tak ingin berteman dengannya, well, aku mau. Ini hanya perkara kami belum saling mengenal dengan baik dan aku harus mengenalnya lebih baik. Aku benar-benar harus berhenti berbicara, bukan?

Jongin, mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan kami berdua tatapan tegas. mendesah, ia berkata, "aku Kai" Kai menatap Baekhyun seolah ia mengharapkan persetujuan yang langsung ditolak oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, menyuruhnya untuk mengulang kembali.

Mendesah lagi, "aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja aku langsung bergabung dengan kalian tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "lihat? Tak susah, kan?" kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut Kai, "anak baik"

Kurasa ini bukanlah imajinasiku tapi aku melihat Kai tersipu. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tanganku di bawah meja. Kutatap wajahnya dan kulihat ia hampir menangis dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis bukanlah hal yang baik apalagi dengan adanya Kai disini. Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku mencoba untuk menarik perhatian dengan berkata lantang.

"aku Park Chanyeol" ucapku keras dan lantang. Aku juga mencoba untuk menggunakan hand gesture saat aku memperkenalkan diriku yang berakhir dengan sangat buruk ketika tanganku membentur segelas air dan membasahi seluruh meja. Kai bangkit dari kursi, tak ingin air tersebut membasahi pakaiannya. "maafkan aku" terkejut, aku mengambil serbet dan mulai membersihkan air tersebut ketika Baekhyun juga ikut membantu dengan mengambil serbet dan mengerjakan hal yang sama. Salah satu pelayan datang menghampiri kami dan membersihkan sisanya.

Kejadian tersebut memberikan Kyungsoo waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kutasa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik walaupun hal itu sangatlah memalukan.

"dia ceroboh" ucap Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kehadiran Kai. Baekhyun tertawa lembut sementara Kai tak merespon apapun.

"oh ya, dia Chanyeol dan dia Kyungsoo" kali ini Baekhyun mengenalkan kami berdua pada Kai supaya laki-laki tersebut mau melihat kearah kami. Menjadi laki-laki yang penurut, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya kearah kami.

Kami menghabiskan dua puluh menit waktu kami untuk berbincang, well, Baekhyun mendominasi percakapan sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk. Kuberitahukan sesuatu, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang banyak bicara. Banyak bicara. BANYAK BICARA. Menyenangkan rasanya mendengarnya berbicara walaupun 90% isi dari pembicaraannya adalah mengenai Kai.

Baekhyun memberitahukan kami informasi yang terlalu bersifat pribadi. Aku akan selalu menggeliat di kursiku kapanpun Kyungsoo ingin marah. Aku tahu sahabatku sedang sakit hati namun aku senang mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara kepada kami.

Dari apa yang kami pelajari melalui Baekhyun, Kai adalah seorang dancer dan dia pernah bersekolah di sekolah seni, namun aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengingat hal itu diluar kepala. Dia juga menyebutkan bahwa Kai takut ketinggian, dia juga takut dengan kegelapan. Kai terlihat benar-benar malu dan terus saja menarik ujung pakaian Baekhyun yang mana akan diabaikan olehnya dan Baekhyun akan meneruskan ceritanya. Baekhyun juga menyebutkan bahwa Kai adalah laki-laki yang sangat pemalu walaupun ia sangat terkenal.

"dia biasanya terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki dengan kepercayaan diri berlebih" oceh Baekhyun. "dan ketika kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan segera berpikir bahwa ia adalah model majalah dewasa, seorang bintang video porno, namun sebenarnya, ia adalah seseorang yang benar-benar pemalu. Kepolosan adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Jongin"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar Baekhyun yang mana membuat model video porno itu menatapku tajam. Aku terlihat bersemangat mendengar setiap ocehan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun tentang Kai walau bukan berarti aku tertarik dengannya. Namun aku benar-benar merasa nyaman mendengarkannya berbicara. Aku hampir lupa jika sahabatku sedang mengalami masa sulit.

Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo marah. Ia mendapatkan segala informasi tentang orang yang selama ditaksirnya dari kekasih laki-laki tersebut.

"Jongin adalah se…"

Ponsel Jongin menyela pembicaraan.

"ya, ibu.." Kai mulai berbicara dan Baekhyun segera menghentikan omongannya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Kai.

"aku bersama hyung. Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Ok, akan kukatakan padanya. Ya, ya, uhm. Ia akan menyukai itu. Ya, ibu. Jagalah dirimu. Uhm, uhm, aku sayang ibu" Kai melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun terkikih sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kai, "Jonginku malu rupanya"

Aku bergidik mendengar kata _Jonginku_ terucap dari bibir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencubit tanganku keras di bawah meja, Aku bergenyit.

"Ibu bilang aku harus membawamu pulang" Kai melanjutkan, tak menghiraukan godaan Baekhyun. Aku merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo karena ia harus menyaksikan adegan mesra ini.

"haruskah?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Kai dan merengutkan bibirnya.

"ya, hyung" Kai melihat kearah jamnya. "kau tak bisa berkata tidak kali ini. Aku ada kelas 10 menit lagi, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 6 hyung. Hati-hatilah di jalan, okay?" Kai tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun sebelum membungkuk ke arahku dan Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi.

Genggaman Kyungsoo rasanya semakin kuat dan kurasa tanganku akan memar. Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Bocah itu. Ia selalu melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Aku merasa lebih muda darinya" Baekhyun mendesah. "tak bisakah kau percaya itu, Chanyeol? Adikku sendiri memerintahku seenaknya. Aku bahkan tak ingin pulang"

Aku tak menangkap apapun kecuali kata _adik_. Aku menatap Kyungsoo dan ia menatapku balik.

"adik?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

"Ya, Jongin adalah adikku. Well, dari ibu yang sama namun ayah yang berbeda. Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Tunggu, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya?" tambahnya.

Kami berdua menggelangkan kepala. "kau tidak bilang itu" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA" ucapku lantang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"woah, tenanglah" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkanku.

"bukankah terlihat jelas?" Baekhyun menatap kami bingung, alisnya berkerut. Kami memberinya tatapan yang mengatakan _tidak_. Ia mendesah dan melanjutkan. "kami begitu dekat jadi kurasa kalian sudah tahu? Kalau begitu apa hubungan kami jika kalian pikir kami bukan sau…" ia berhenti, seolah telah menyadari sesuatu. "kalian kira kami berpacaran!" ucapnya lantang kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu" aku menyela, merasa sedikit emosi dengan responnya. Hal ini benar-benar tak lucu, Kyungsoo harus menderita karena kesalahpahaman ini.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "aku minta maaf" katanya. Tak ada yang menjawab jadi kurasa ia menyadari bahwa kami berdua benar-benar tidak senang dengan hal tersebut.

"well, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, okay? Dan kenapa kau harus marah?" ia mulai menyerang balik, kurasa.

"kami benar-benar berpikir kalian berpacaran" ujarku sementara Kyungsoo mulai menarik ujung pakaianku supaya aku menghentikan argumen ini. "kau harusnya memberitahu kita. Mungkin seperti, _hai namaku Byun Baekhyun dan adikku Jongin akan datang ke café ini_ dan tak membiarkan kami berpikir bahwa kalian berpacaran. Hal ini benar-benar membuat kami frustasi. Kau tak mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo? Kau tak mengerti bagaimana ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis? Kau tak mengerti seberapa besar ia menyu…"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kursinya, menyuruhku untuk berhenti bicara.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?" tanyanya dan kudengar Kyungsoo terkejut. Aku menyadari aku berkata terlalu banyak. Aku terdiam di tempat karena aku baru saja memberitahukan rahasia terbesar Kyungsoo pada kakak Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak menunggu jawaban dariku dan ia langsung beralih kearah Kyungsoo, "kau menyukai adikku?"

Bibir Kyungsoo rasanya seperti menempel erat dan dia mulai membenarkan cara duduknya.

"kau menyukai adikku" Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. "tunggu, kau cemburu padaku?" kemudian, datang satu pertanyaan lagi yang tak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo. Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ia dapat walaupun Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apapun.

"kau cemburu padaku. Sudah berapa lama kau menyukai adikku?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"sudah berapa lama ia menyukai adikku?" ia bertanya padaku. Aku tak menjawab, aku memang tak berencana untuk menjawabnya. Namun Baekhyun melihat tepat kearah mataku dan kemudian kudengar diriku berkata, "sejak sma" Kyungsoo pada akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara, setengah berteriak, setengah menggerutu.

"Ya tuhan, jadi karena ini kau menangis? Kau melihat kami dekat? Iya kan? Kan? Ya tuhan. KIM JONGIN akan membunuhku" Baekhyun mulai bersikap panik yang aku tak tahu sendiri mengapa.

"ia akan membunuhku dalam tidurku. Jasadku tak akan ditemukan. Aku benar-benar dalam masalah"

Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun berkata bahwa Kai akan membunuhnya. Aku menepuk pundak Kyungsoo kemudian mata kami bertemu. Aku menggumamkan _maaf_ karena aku telah memberitahukan rahasianya namun ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mata Kyungsoo bersinar kembali dan dari yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo sudah cukup senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak berpacaran.

Kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti berbicara tentang Kai akan membunuhnya.

"Aku akan memperjelas ini. Kau harus menjawabnya. Kau menyukai Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kim Jongin? Kau menyukai adikku, Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Baekhyun menyandarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo sembari berkata, "aku mencintaimu, terima kasih, dan ini benar-benar hebat"

"aku sedikit bingung" aku menyela kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tak suka melihatnya dekat dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"ok, ok. Akan kujelaskan. Maaf telah membuatmu bingung. Aku sangat senang" Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya namun senyuman di bibirnya tak hilang juga.

"sedari tadi aku terus membicarakan adikku, Kim Jongin, kan? Jongin kecilku? Well, ini bagian menariknya" ia menunjuk Kyungsoo. "aku ingin dia menyadari" tetap menunjuk Kyungsoo. "betapa hebatnya adikku" ucap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

"tapi kenapa?" tanyaku.

"karena untuk waktu yang sangat lama, adikku tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki mungil itu terkejut dan berpegangan erat pada meja, keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"sejak sma, Do Kyungsoo" tetap tersenyum, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "namun ia pikir kau tak menyadari keberadaannya Kyungsoo, ia adalah anak paling bodoh sedunia karena tak memberanikan diri untuk bicara denganmu. Ia sangat malu"

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutku menganga lebar. Semua air mata yang jatuh selama ini, perjuanganku untuk membantu Kyungsoo, terbuang sia-sia karena diam-diam, selama ini, mereka saling menyukai. Hal ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai datang kembali.

"kelas dibatalkan" ucapnya sembari mengambil tempat disebelah Baekhyun lagi. Laki-laki disebelahnya tersenyum menyeringai yang mana mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Kai. "apa?"

"oh, aku baru ingat. Chanyeol dan aku harus pergi ke toko buku" senyuman menyeringai masih terpampang di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya bingung namun ia menatap balik dengan penuh keyakinan, aku sadar apa yang harus kulakukan.

"ah, ya, ya. Aku harus membeli buku ini" aku bangkit dari kursi dengan santai sembari mengambil tasku dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh harap Kyungsoo supaya aku tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan Jongin.

Jongin, disisi lain, terpaku di tempatnya. "hyung.. a.. aku- aku ikut denganmu!"

Baekhyun mendorong Jongin yang hampir berdiri untuk duduk kembali. "tidak, tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan Kyungie sendirian. Yeolie dan aku bisa mengatasinya berdua. Kami akan kembali" Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku dan berlari keluar café, meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang kebingungan dan Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya.

Segera setelah kami tiba di salah satu ujung jalan, café tersebut hilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun berhenti dan begitu pula denganku. Baekhyun masih menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman paling cerah yang pernah aku lihat. "itu tadi menyenangkan"

Kalimat itu sepertinya benar-benar cocok dengan laki-laki ini. Saat kata-kata itu mulai dicerna oleh kepalaku, aku tahu bahwa kata-kata tersebut begitu sempurna dan sesuatu di belakang kepalaku mengatakan bahwa kata-kata tersebut berkesinambungan, ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Dengan masih bergandengan tangan, kami melanjutkan berlari, salju mulai turun ke jalan.

_Itu tadi menyenangkan_.


	2. 27 Oktober 2009

**October 27, 2009**

"_kau siap, kawan?_"

Jongin menepuk bahuku sebelum kami memasuki ruang konser.

Aku tersenyum sembari meletakkan tanganku di dadaku, merasakan tiap getaran di dadaku. Walaupun suasananya cukup ramai – orang-orang bercengkrama, bunyi dering ponsel, suara pencetan tombol, suara langkah kaki, tepuk tangan, hembusan nafas; satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara detak jantungku yang berdentum tak karuan. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat cemas dengan acara ini. Aku bahkan merasakan tubuhku bergetar ketika aku berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Jongin tersenyum padaku, giginya bersilau. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum balik padanya namun yang kuberikan hanyalah senyuman kosong. Merasakan kekhawatiranku, ia mencoba untuk menyemangatiku.

"tenanglah"

Setidaknya ia telah mencoba.

"aku yakin penampilan hyung akan spektakuler, ia selalu memberikan performa prima" Jongin berkedip dan mendecakkan lidahnya. "jadi, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan menunggu penampilan mereka?"

Lampu mulai meredup, tanda bahwa konser akan segera dimulai. Duet Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu acara utama mengingat mereka berdua adalah murid terbaik di kelasnya. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan aku tetap menggeliat-geliat di kursiku, aku merasa tidak tenang detik demi detik.

Aku tak sabar untuk mendengar suaranya.

Aku telah mendengarkan Kyungsoo bernyanyi jutaan kali. Aku sangat mengantisipasi penampilan Baekhyun karena aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya. Tak hanya karena rumor mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki pitch yang bagus dan suara yang seperti malaikat.

Nyala lampu mulai padam, semua orang terkejut akan hal itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara kasak-kusuk seketika hilang ketika dua pasang suara mulai menyanyi dengan indahnya, semua penonton terpesona dibuatnya.

Setelah menyanyikan dua bait, suara itu berhenti bernyanyi.

Sebuah suara mulai terdengar saat verse kedua dimainkan dan aku yakin sekali bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara Kyungsoo. Setelah menyanyikan beberapa bait, ia berhenti. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah suara mulai terdengar lagi yang mana suara itu membuat seluruh badanku merinding dibuatnya.

Kemudian, semuanya tampak berjalan lambat.

Pelan-pelan, sinar lampu mulai menyala satu persatu ketika sosok mungil Baekhyun muncul dalam pandanganku. Setelan hitamnya tampak sangat pas dikenakannya, menonjolkan kulit putih susunya dan bagaimana setelan tersebut melekat di badannya sangatlah indah. aku sampai menelan ludah melihatnya.

Ini adalah sebuah duet. Aku terus saja mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Kyungsoo juga menyanyi, aku tahu itu, tapi telingaku hanya terfokus pada suara Baekhyun. Bagaimana suara malaikatnya seperti membunuh gendang telingaku; hidupku tergantung padanya. Mataku terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun ketika ia bernyanyi, walaupun ia menutup matanya, gairah dan hasrat yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa. Suaranya melekat pada kulitku ketika saat itu juga hatiku berdetak hebat di dalam tulang rusukku. Rasanya seperti tulang rusukku dapat hancur kapanpun jika ia bisa karena semua getaran hangat di dalam hati ini.

Lagu telah berakhir.

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Tatapannya tertuju padaku.

Pikiranku melayang kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu, beberapa hari lalu…

Aku ingat perkataan Kyungsoo ketika aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia menyukai Jongin, mengapa ia begitu jatuh cinta pada Jongin, ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "momen istimewa itu akan datang. Beberapa orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah pertemuan pertama biasa namun beberapa orang lainnya akan berpikir dan mengambil satu kesimpulan, ketika orang yang tepat datang, kau akan mengetahuinya. Kau akan tahu bahwa itu cinta"

Saat itu, aku merasa hal itu sungguh bodoh karena bagaimana mungkin kita tahu bahwa itu cinta. Seharusnya ada penjelasan mengenai hal tersebut.

Tapi saat ini, ketika pandangan Baekhyun tepat tertuju kearahku dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu, ketika kami meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua saja di café itu, saling bergandengan tangan, dan salju mulai turun. Senyuman yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja, jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Ini tak bisa dijelaskan. Kata-kata Kyungsoo bergema dipikiranku. _Ketika orang yang tepat datang, kau akan mengetahuinya_. Semuanya masuk akal sekarang.

Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

well. translate untuk chapter two was alr done! thanks so much for your appreciation on this fic. and yeah, akan ada enam chapter untuk fic ini. karena yang kedua sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter chapter lainnya, mungkin karena itu aku mentranslatenya (sedikit) lebih cepat. chapter tiga sendiri ada sekitar 7k words jadi mungkin butuh waktu agak lama menyelesaikannya karena aku sendiri punya banyak kerjaan (secretly mention dosen dosen tega yang ngasih tugas numpuk /sobs) dan ada beberapa fic yang harus aku selesaikan, so it will take longer than the previous one , i demand your patience ^^

thanks again buat _theusualfan_ yang sudah memberi izin saya untuk mentranslate fic ini thank you thank you very much dan thanks you buat readers yang sudah bersedia mau ngasih reviews it made my day. a lot. /showers y'all with love/. dan satu lagi, kalau ada yang mau request translation bisa pm aku aja ya, sebisa mungkin akan ditranslate jika sempat. terima kasih :)


	3. 27 Oktober 2010

October 27, 2010

Hujan adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen yang kuhuni bersama Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku, terjebak di dalam aula universitas, menunggu hujan reda supaya aku dapat pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Pikiranku terus saja berkata supaya aku menelepon Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku, namun melihatnya pagi ini bersama Kim Jongin, kurasa aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka sedang melakukan _sesuatu_.

Hujan sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk reda. Aku menyadarinya setelah satu jam menunggu. Berlari kearah halte mungkin ide yang bagus, aku tak kan peduli jika diriku basah kuyup namun buku-buku serta lembaran note musik di dalam tasku tak boleh basah. Mereka benar-benar penting, lebih penting daripada waktu tidurku. Ketika aku hendak mengambil earphone didalam kantongku, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik, mata yang tak asing lagi itu menatap kearahku dan senyumannya yang dapat membuat hari-hariku cerah, orang tersebut meringis kearahku. "ingin berbagi?" ia menunjuk kearah payung merahnya dan sebelum aku mampu menjawab, lengannya telah merangkul lenganku. Aku merasakan jantungku melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal ini.

Semuanya tak terasa sama lagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Lucunya, hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal dimana kami pertama kali bertemu, 27 Oktober. Hari dimana aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar, dan sekarang aku menemukan diriku jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi.

Perasaanku padanya sangat mudah ditebak; Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Namun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak menyadarinya.

**Terbata-bata (October 27, 2009)**

Setelah konser mini yang ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahun lalu, aku tahu cinta telah datang kepada diriku namun aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengontrol debaran di dalam jantungku. Jongin menarik tubuhku bangkit dari kursi setelah beberapa menit. Aku pasti telah melihat kearah panggung dalam waktu yang lama.

"Hyung tidak ada lagi disana, jadi ayolah!" Jongin menyambar lenganku dan mendorongku keluar. Pikiranku masih kemana-mana dan tak bisa fokus, merasakan euphoria yang berlebihan.

Sesudahnya, aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di belakang panggung ketika Jongin meninggalkanku untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, yang dipeluk merona merah karena kontak fisik yang diberikan Jongin. Hari itu, sebelum konser digelar, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kami tak dapat lebih bahagia lagi melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Aku menggumamkan _selamat_ selagi Kyungsoo masih berada di pelukan Jongin namun aku buru-buru menelusuri ruangan itu untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah kalian tahu. Namun sebelum aku sempat mencarinya, suaranya sudah terdengar di telingaku.

"mana pelukan untukku, Jongin?"

Mendengar kata tiap kata yang ia lontarkan terasa seperti sebuah lagu di telingaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang; aku melihat Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, rasanya jantungku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Aku menahan diriku untuk memeluknya.

"minta saja Chanyeol untuk memelukmu. Aku sibuk, tak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Wajahku merona merah dan hal itu sangat terlihat jelas. Aku harus menundukkan kepalaku supaya Baekhyun tak melihat. Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian mendekatiku.

"jadi apakah kau mungkin jatuh cinta padaku?" Baekhyun menggodaku sembari memukul pundakku ringan.

Semuanya terdiam ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang seharusnya adalah gurauan yang biasa ia lontarkan namun kini aku menangkapnya dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Aku ingat sekarang mengapa aku tak juga menyadari perasaanku pada Baekhyun karena selama ini, hubungan kami selalu dipenuhi oleh gurauan dan pertengkaran.

Keheningan menghinggapi ruangan.

"kenapa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menatap kami semua untuk meminta sebuah jawaban atas semua keheningan ini.

"tak ada. Tak ada, hyung" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "penampilanmu bagus, hyung"

Di pikiranku, aku meneriakkan bahwa ia tak hanya tampil dengan bagus namun ia bernyanyi dengan sangat indahnya sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan jiwaku melayang saat itu juga dan mati dalam damai.

Di dalam kehidupan nyata, aku memiliki masalah dengan kemampuan berbicaraku. "k-k-k-kau… l-l-l-uar b-bi-a-biasa" aku terlihat seperti bocah berusia dua tahun. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya saat ia mendorong Jongin yang masih saja tertawa keluar meninggalkan diriku yang masih terpaku dan Baekhyun sendirian.

"terima kasih, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum. "aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Namun kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh hari ini"

Jika saja pipiku tak semerah ini, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Setelah menyadari aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, bernafas telah menjadi semacam kebutuhanku dan menatapnya adalah tantangan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku jadi makin gila tiap harinya.

"apa kalian telah berpelukan?" Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"KIM JONGIN!" Aku dapat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak dan Jongin segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearahku, "jadi, apakah aku dapat sebuah pelukan?" ia melebarkan lengannya seolah memanggilku untuk memeluknya.

Pikiranku berputar-putar.

Tak lama kemudian, badanku mulai bergerak, bergetar. Tak ada yang lebih hangat dari ini; tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini.

_Aku memeluk Baekhyun_

**Kecemburuan (October 30, 2009)**

Konser mini beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi tanda berakhirnya semester ini dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat Baekhyun sebelum ia terbang ke China. Tradisi keluarga, saat Jongin menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada Kyungsoo yang bersedih. Tak bisakah kau percaya, tepat setelah Jongin menyatakan perasaannya, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Well, walaupun hanya untuk 2 minggu, namun tetap saja, aku tak akan melakukan itu terhadap Baekhyun.

"aku tak akan melakukan itu pada Baekhyun" kata-kata itu terucap dengan bangganya dari mulutku.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "hal ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, kita tak dapat melakukan apapun. Lagipula, Baekhyunlah yang merencanakan perjalanan itu beberapa bulan lalu sehingga Jongin tak dapat menolaknya. Kami akan tetap berhubungan melalui skype tiap hari" Kyungsoo membela kekasihnya.

"dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Tak ada perdebatan? Tak ada pertengkaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"well, bagaimanapun, aku tak akan melakukannya pada Baekhyun" aku berpegang teguh pada pendirianku.

"ya, ya, tentu" Kyungsoo tersenyum menyeringai. "kau tak akan melakukannya atau mungkin, kau tak bisa melakukannya. Kalian bahkan tak berpacaran"

Seharusnya itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan namun senyuman yang tadinya tersungging di bibirku hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh sebuah tampang penuh kesedihan. Kyungsoo segera menyadari perubahan moodku.

"aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya, Chanyeol. Maaf"

Sebelum aku dapat mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_, kami mendengar bunyi notif pemberitahuan skype.

"mereka menelepon" Kyungsoo menggenggam tanganku. "aku minta maaf, okay?" ia tak akan pindah dari tempatnya sebelum ia mendapat jawaban bahwa aku memang baik-baik saja. Jadi untuk menyenangkan hatinya, aku tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo segera melupakannya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Jongin. Aku mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan membiarkannya terkubur dalam pikiranku, apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bahwa aku akan segera bertemu Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar gugup.

Aku mendengar suara Jongin dari dalam speaker, jelas dan keras. Suaranya terdengar sangat bahagia ketika Kyungsoo menyapanya balik. Dalam kasusku, aku mencoba untuk mengintip layar sedikit demi sedikit, menunggu seorang laki-laki untuk muncul dari layar. Setelah beberapa menit, laki-laki yang kucari tak muncul juga.

"hyung sedang bersiap-siap" Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo, aku tahu ia bertanya tentang sikapku, mengetahui bahwa aku terlalu kasmaran untuk berbicara barang sedikit saja. Aku bersyukur Baekhyun ada disana, kukira aku tak kan melihatnya hari ini, hal itu akan membuatku semakin gila. Aku merindukannya, walaupun hanya untuk sehari, rasanya seperti untuk selamanya. Walaupun kami tidak berpacaran, aku hanya ingin melihatnya setiap hari.

"ia ada kencan" Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tak ingin kudengar.

Aku merasakan lututku melemah dan aku harus berpegangan pada kursi supaya tak terjatuh. Kyungsoo menatapku khawatir.

"ini bukan kencan, Jongin" aku mendengar suara Baekhyun. Aku merasa lega setelah mendengar suaranya. Namun tetap saja, kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Jongin rasanya benar-benar menggangguku sampai ke neraka.

Aku benar-benar berharap Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu seperti _aku rindu __Chanyeol__ kalian_ dan bukan _ini bukan kencan_.

Jongin tertawa di layar lalu kemudian berhenti, aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang menghentikannya dengan tatapan ganasnya. Aku merasa cemburu, aku merasakan hatiku remuk dibuatnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di layar, "hey, Kyungie!" ia berkata lagi, "mana Chanyeol?"

Kata Chanyeol bergetar dalam kepalaku, bergema di setiap sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo menarik kerah pakaianku untuk menyadarkanku. Ia menemukan cara agar kami berdua dapat terlihat di layar.

"Hey Chanyeol" nada kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang biasa ia ucapkan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya dan juga senyuman di matanya yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Hi" aku mencoba untuk tidak terbata-bata saat berbicara. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa ia tampak berbeda. Ia sepertinya telah berdandan dan kata kencan kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana ia menata rambutnya, pakaiannya yang terlalu bergaya dan juga eyeliner yang melekat di matanya terlalu sempurna untuknya. Aku mengerti, Jongin benar; Baekhyun ada kencan yang membuat dahiku berkerut tanpa sadar. Hatiku sakit dibuatnya.

Baekhyun bercakap-cakap dengan kami selang beberapa menit, memberitahu bagaimana panasnya China dan makanan yang mereka makan namun pikiranku hanya terfokus pada satu hal; Baekhyun terus saja melihat kearah jam di tangannya ketika ia berbicara. Dan setiap kali ia melakukan hal itu, sebagian dari diriku remuk.

**November, 15 2009**

Aku merindukan Baekhyun. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku melihatnya hampir setiap hari ketika Kyungsoo sedang ber-skypean dengan mereka namun semuanya tak terasa sama. Wajah yang kulihat bukan lagi wajah yang biasa kulihat. Aku merindukannya.

Ketika aku merebahkan tubuhku dengan berbagai macam obat menghantuiku, aku membenci diriku sendiri karena harus jatuh sakit di hari dimana Baekhyun dan Jongin pulang dari China.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu; kupikir itu ibuku yang membawa obat untuk menyembuhkanku. Tapi, apakah obat itu dapat menyembuhkan cinta ini? Karena kupikir aku demam karena penyakit cinta yang melandaku.

"Tidak dikunci, bu. Masuk saja"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki ibuku. Biasanya, ia akan mengoceh tentang bagaimana aku tak dapat mengurus diriku sendiri dan beberapa ocehan tentang meminum vitamin dan tidak bermain hujan-hujanan seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Untungnya, ia tak mengoceh apapun hari ini jadi aku tetap mendekam pada selimutku.

"Hi Chanyeol"

Aku tak pernah merasa semalu ini selama masa hidupku; mendengar suaranya, aku terkejut dan tubuhku tiba-tiba saja melompat dari ranjang, menatap diriku sendiri dan sang pembuat suara.

Aku merasakan pantatku mendarat pertama di lantai. Aku mendengar suara tawa yang tak asing lagi.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu"

Itu adalah Baekhyun.

_Aku merindukanmu_. Aku ingin meneriakkannya.

"aku membawa ini" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk kearah keranjang buah dengan pita di pegangannya yang ia letakkan di meja sebelah ranjangku. "Kuharap buah-buah itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Tanpa kuketahui, Baekhyun adalah obatku.

_Aku merindukanmu_. Aku ingin dia tahu.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa lebih baik akhir-akhir ini, obat-obatan itu sekali lagi menunjukkan khasiatnya namun melihat Baekhyun repot-repot membawakan buah kemari, mungkin seharusnya aku berpura-pura kepalaku sakit.

Satu lagi, kurasa bagus juga jika Baekhyun berpikiran bahwa aku benar-benar sakit yang mana, memang benar. Namun kini suhu tubuhku telah turun dan kepalaku tak senyeri dulu, namun hatiku rasanya siap meledak kapanpun ia mau.

Kami menghabiskan siang itu dengan berbincang-bincang. Untungnya, setengah dari wajahku tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibawah selimut. Jadi, setiap kali pipiku merona merah, Baekhyun tak akan bisa melihatnya. Aku sama sekali tak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, sesuatu tentang apa film yang dilihatnya bersama Jongin, karena jantungku berdebar-debar – berdetak keras di dalam dadaku berkat kehadiran Baekhyun dikamarku; membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Baekhyun adalah penyembuhku.

"Kau mau apel, Chanyeol?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menurunkan selimutku sampai diatas dada dan mengangguk lemah.

"Berhentilah bersikap imut, Chanyeol" Baekhyun terkikih sembari mengambil sebuah apel. "Uhm, kurasa aku membutuhkan pisau. Tak apa jika aku menelusuri dapurmu untuk mencari pisau?"

"Pisau, di lantai bawah. Bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga, laci kedua dekat dinding" ujarku cepat, dan untungnya, Baekhyun memahaminya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya" dengan itu, Baekhyun pergi.

Aku benar-benar tak peduli jika Baekhyun menelusuri setiap sudut rumahku namun aku benar-benar menginginkannya pergi sejenak karena dari caranya menyebutku imut, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengkontrol debaran dalam dadaku.

Setelah ia pergi, aku duduk di ranjangku; menarik selimut dan menekuk salah satu lututku sembari bersandar pada dinding, meletakkan tanganku di dada, merasakan debarannya tiap detik.

Aku tak tahu apakah bagus jika aku jatuh cinta.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan debaran ini hidup di dalam setiap otot dan rusukku.

Cinta membuat kita melakukan banyak hal; merasakan berbagai macam emosi; memikirkan hal apapun. Namun bagiku, cinta membawakan beberapa apel yang telah dipotong, menyuapiku dengan hati-hati oleh seorang pria dengan jemari halus dan putih bernama Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging dihadapanku.

Cinta memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau bernyanyi untukku?"

Hening.

Aku, diriku sendiri, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Aku berencana untuk menarik kembali perkataanku ketika Baekhyun bertanya balik,

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

Tersenyum senang, hasrat yang tinggi terdengar jelas dalam suaraku, "Baby don't cry"

Lagu yang diciptakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang memberitahukanku ketika aku bertanya lagu apa yang sering ia mainkan di ruang piano. Setelah Baekhyun menemukan cara supaya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpacaran; kami berempat semacam memiliki ikatan yang erat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jadi semakin dekat karena mereka berdua mengambil kelas vocal, yang mana, membuat mereka sering berlatih bersama di ruang musik.

Aku selalu menunggu Baekhyun memainkan Baby don't cry dengan piano setelah kelas usai, aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku harus berdiri dibalik dinding untuk mendengarkan permainan Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama tiap harinya hanya untuk mendengarkan permainannya namun tak sekalipun aku mendengarkannya nyanyiannya. Saat itu aku masih tak sadar akan perasaanku padanya. Dan hari ini, aku mencoba mendorong keberuntunganku untuk membuat Baekhyun menyanyikan Baby don't cry.

Tak ada yang mengetahui liriknya, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, aku sudah yakin bahwa ia akan menolaknya, namun ia memberikanku sebuah senyuman sembari berkata lembut, "Okay"

Aku rasa keberuntungan selalu bersamaku tiap saat.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi supaya ia dapat bernyanyi dengan nyaman, "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu soal Baby don't cry?"

"Kyungsoo pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau menulis lagu itu. DANAKUBENARBENARINGINMENDENGARNYA… TOLONGLAH"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Okay, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyanyikan ini"

_Aku tahu_.

"Berbahagialah bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengarnya" godanya.

_Pasti_.

Kemudian, sihir itu kembali muncul.

"_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_"

Kemudian, ia mulai bernyanyi. Mataku menatap kagum kearahnya ketika ia menyanyikan bait demi bait.

"_Nae simjangeul geodueo ga_"

Terkadang, aku merasa bahwa kita tak menyadari bahwa waktu terus saja berjalan.

Sering kali kita membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha_"

Saat Baekhyun bernyanyi, aku berharap waktu akan berhenti karena aku duduk di ranjangku; mata terbuka lebar, mulut menganga, debaran jantungku berdetak lebih pelan namun aku tahu bahwa jantung ini berdetak keras hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Waktu yang sangat sedikit namun banyak yang harus dilakukan.

Aku ingin mencintai Baekhyun setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam.

"_Dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_"

Aku benar-benar mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyanyikan beberapa lagu lagi. Rasanya seperti sebuah sihir dan aku berharap sakit ini tak kunjung sembuh sehingga aku bisa memiliki Baekhyun untuk diriku sendiri walaupun dia hanya datang untuk, menceritakan sebuah cerita, memotong apel, menyanyikan beberapa lagu ataupun hanya duduk dalam diam. Selama Baekhyun ada disampingku, aku akan sangat mensyukurinya.

Tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan dalam hidup kecuali memiliki Baekhyun disampingku.

Kami tak menyadari bahwa hari telah larut ketika aku mendengar suara keras ibu yang membuat pusing kepalaku.

"PARK CHANYEOL, APA KAU SUDAH MINUM OBAT? SUDAH KUBILANG, KAU HARUS MI… oh, halo.." ibuku berteriak sangat kencang sampai ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Halo, nyonya Park. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol" ia tersenyum sembari membungkuk kearah ibuku, membuatnya tersipu. Sebenarnya, melihatnya tersipu membuatku ingin muntah.

"Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu. Channie tak pernah membawa teman kemari kecuali Kyungie. Aku sampai heran apakah ia adalah anak yang terbully atau mungkin seorang pecundang di kampus"

"IBU!" Aku berusaha berteriak dari ranjang.

"Kau tak seharusnya berteriak TUAN MUDA"

"Aku jamin, Nyonya Park. Ia bukanlah anak yang terbully maupun seorang pecundang. Ia benar-benar ramah" sela Baekhyun, menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu yang berkelanjutan.

"Benarkah, Baekhyun?" ucap ibu seolah-olah ia meragukannya. "Well, kurasa ia benar-benar ramah melihat laki-laki sopan sepertimu mau berteman dengannya" Ibuku tertawa sementara aku mengerang. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau tinggalah disini dulu, okay? Aku tak menginginkan jawaban tidak"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Park"

Dengan itu, ibuku meninggalkan ruangan sembari tersenyum menyeringai kearahku seolah mengatakan, _Channieku sedang jatuh cinta_.

Well, yang bisa kukatakan adalah, ibu paling mengerti kita.

Bersikeras bahwa aku terlihat terlalu lemah, Baekhyun membantuku turun, menyokong badanku. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pria mungil sepertinya membantu tubuh besarku turun. Aku tertawa hanya dengan membayangkannya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Ya tuhan Chanyeol. Kau mengigau"

Kami tertawa lepas. Tawanya adalah musik ditelingaku.

Kepalaku masih terasa berat namun dengan Baekhyun menggenggam lenganku dan bahu kami bersentuhan; aku lebih khawatir akan keadaan jantungku. Perasaan ini terlalu berlimpah seakan-akan hati ini siap meledak kapanpun.

Makan malam berjalan cepat hari ini. Ibuku tak henti-hentinya berbicara; kurasa mereka bersenang-senang malam ini, ibuku dan Baekhyun. Keduanya tak berhenti berbicara dan mengabaikanku yang pada akhirnya asyik bermain dengan sup dihadapanku, tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku dari Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, sudah waktunya bagi Baekhyun untuk pulang; menyelesaikan suapan terakhir ice creamnya untuk pencuci mulut, ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kemudian ibuku membawanya ke depan dengan aku mengikuti di belakang.

"Datang lagi lain waktu, Baekhyun-a" ibuku memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku akan membersihkan piring. Sayang sekali, anakku terlalu lemah untuk mengantarmu. Kau yakin kau tak ingin aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"Tak apa, Nyonya Park. Aku bisa pulang dengan selamat. Terima kasih banyak" dengan itu, ibuku meninggalkan kami berdua ke dapur, namun aku yakin ia sengaja meninggalkan kami supaya aku punya waktu untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun dan ada 99% kemungkinan bahwa ibuku sedang menguping kami sekarang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol. Ibumu sangat baik!" ucap Baekhyun berseri-seri, matanya menunjukkan ketulusan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih telah mampir" aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berbicara walaupun jantungku masih saja berdebar-debar kencang.

"Tak masalah. Kau sedang sakit dan.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan lengan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu"

Aku sangat terkejut akan ucapannya; mulutku menganga mendengar tiap ucapannya ketika hatiku berdebar-debar tiap menitnya di dalam dadaku.

"Aku… Aku.. Well, Uhm.." jelas sekali suaraku tak membantu sama sekali.

Baekhyun kelihatan terpaku namun ternyata ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahku namun senyumannya tak begitu mempesona.

"Well, ini sudah benar-benar larut jadi tampaknya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah" Baekhyun pelan-pelan berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan aku masih saja terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melambai balik. Yang lebih menyedihkan adalah ketika ia berjalan pergi, aku ingin sekali berlari dan memeluknya, memberitahunya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ketika aku melihat senyumannya pagi ini namun ketika tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan, saat itulah akhirnya suaraku kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tidak mengunjungiku keesokan harinya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai banyak hal untuk dilakukan. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah namun setiap kali aku memikirkan kembali kejadian kemarin, aku merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

_Mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting_.

**November 27, 2009**.

Hari ini hari Jumat, namun hari ini bukan hari Jumat biasa. Hari ini singkirkanlah pikiran yang lain karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Dan hari ini akan jadi hari istimewa bagiku, Aku tahu itu. Jongin memberitahuku bahwa ia melihat sebuah kotak dibungkus cantik dengan kertas berwarna merah dengan garis-garis emas dan diatasnya diselipkan kartu ucapan, "_Selamat ulang tahun_"

Hari ini sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya namun pikiranku hanya terfokus dengan apa yang ada didalam kotak itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih belum terlihat, mungkin masih sibuk dengan persiapan paduan suara untuk liburan yang akan datang. Jadi disinilah aku bersama Jongin, berdua saja. Dan hal ini telah sering terjadi.

Jongin menggunakan penghapus yang terdapat diatas pensilnya untuk menusuk kepalaku sampai ia mendapat perhatianku, duduk dibawah pohon tertua di kampus.

"Apa?" akhirnya aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" responnya acuh tak acuh.

"Mungkin bersama Baekhyun"

"Sepertinya tidak. Hyung pergi lebih pagi hari ini"

Sebelum aku dapat bertanya lebih jauh, Jongin telah berdiri dan menyandang lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Kyungie!" aku melambai padanya sembari masih tetap duduk bersandar pada pohon.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan lengan Jongin dari pundaknya.

"Baik-baik saja. Pestanya dimulai jam 8, jangan sampai telat" Aku mengedipkan mataku.

"Tentu. Akulah yang membuat makanannya jadi tak mungkin aku datang terlambat" ia tertawa ringan.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengundang siapapun selain kita bertiga?" Tanya Jongin sembari menggeledah ransel Kyungsoo untuk mencari bento yang telah disiapkan kekasihnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah cukup senang hanya dengan kau, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin mengundang siapapun lagi" ujarku dari hati yang paling dalam.

Jongin memberiku tatapan penuh belas kasihan palsu. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa kau peduli padaku. Namun yang kau pedulikan hanya hyung" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin dan aku merasa ada benarnya juga. Aku tertawa bersama mereka.

"Jadi, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia bersamamu, kan?"

"Aku tak melihatnya hari ini. Ia tak menghadiri kelas hari ini dan dia juga tak ada di ruang musik" Kyungsoo menjelaskan, kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan hidungku merespon perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang, ia tak bersama Kyungie" ucap Jongin sembari mengunyah makanannya dan mengangkat sumpitnya keatas.

"Telepon dia" Kyungsoo mengatakannya seolah menelepon Baekhyun adalah hal yang biasa namun tidak bagiku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya sehingga mulutku membuka dan menutup beberapa kali.

"Okay, okay, Chanyeol. Hentikan. Akan kutelepon dia" aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatku. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setiap saat.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menekan nomor Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki dengan terengah-engah menghampiri kami.

Memakai celana yang lebih ketat dari biasanya sedang pakaian putih berkerah Vnya melekat pas dibadannya, menunjukkan tulang selangkanya yang indah. Tas kurirnya menyandang di bahunya, jaket kulitnya hampir saja jatuh dari tasnya. Mataku terpaku pada lengannya yang tak kuketahui, sangat cocok dengan ukurannya. Aku berani bersumpah, seseorang harus menghentikan liur yang menetes dari mulutku.

"Jongin, berikan aku ponselmu. Tolong" Jongin melongo, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkata _tolong_ padanya.

"Jongin" ujar Baekhyun lagi. Hal itu menyadarkan Jongin dari kekagetannya dan langsung menggeledah ranselnya untuk menemukan ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia memberinya kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengambilnya dengan cepat dan langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Ponselku mati. Ya, aku akan segera kesana dalam beberapa menit" Baekhyun terdengar khawatir awalnya, namun ketika perbincangan berlanjut, kebahagiaan adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Baekhyun saat ini.

Perbincangan berakhir; Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Jongin. "Ini" memberikan ponselnya kembali pada pemiliknya. "Terima kasih, Jonginnie" Baekhyun hendak berjalan kembali namun dihadang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" Baekhyun ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia kembali berjalan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak melihat kearahku. Tak sekalipun aku mendengar Baekhyun berbicara langsung padaku. Aku tak pernah menerima pesan, maupun panggilan. Dan melihat Baekhyun berpakaian seperti ini, kupikir ia telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahunku. Namun kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum perbincangannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana memumuskan semua harapanku.

_Sampai jumpa disana, Yifan_.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol, hyung"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Ia berbalik kearah kami, "aku tahu. Aku akan segera kesana nanti. Aku berjanji. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang" ia tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Aku tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan penuh belas kasihan namun aku mencoba untuk tersenyum kearahnya. Aku tak ingin mereka bersimpati terhadapku. Setidaknya Baekhyun berjanji untuk datang, bukan?

Jongin di sisi lain, tampak marah.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikannya, Chanyeol" ucapnya pahit.

"Jika ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, biarkan saja" suaraku pecah di setiap kata yang kulontarkan. "Lagipula, ia telah berjanji akan datang"

Jongin menyisir rambutku dengan tangannya, "Kenapa hyung begitu bodoh?"

Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Aku menahan semua perasaanku dan memfokuskan diri pada perkataan Baekhyun. _Aku akan datang. Aku akan datang. Aku akan datang_.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan tampaknya, makanan akan segera habis. Kyungsoo telah menyanyikan hampir semua lagu yang ada dan Jongin sendiri sudah terlalu capek untuk menari namun Baekhyun tak kunjung datang. Aku bahagia mereka berdua ada disini untuk membuatku tersenyum, paling tidak mereka telah mencoba.

Pukul 11 malam, Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan dengan dibantu Jongin.

Pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, rumahku terlihat bersih dan baru. Terima kasih pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit, aku berjalan ke kamarku; aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Mungkin Kyungsoo melupakan sesuatu.

Jam terus saja berjalan, menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh tujuh menit, aku membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa saja.."

Seseorang memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku"

Sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit.

_Saengil Chukkahamnida_

_Saengil Chukkahamnida_

_Saranghaneun Chanyeollie_

_Saengil Chukkahamnida_

Sebelas lewat lima puluh Sembilan menit.

Aku menerima sebuah kecupan lembut di pipiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol"

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku.

**November 28, 2009**

Sebuah senyuman terekat erat di wajahku, meringis seperti seorang idiot. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatapku curiga.

"Kau membatu semalam?" tanya Jongin penuh selidik sembari mencolek pipiku.

"Ceritakan. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo terdengar sangat bersemangat, ia menggeser kursinya tiap saat dan ia menggoncangkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. "Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Apa itu? Apa itu?" aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Well"

"Apa? Apa?" Kini Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, tangannya bersandar di bahuku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Baekhyun datang setelah kau pulang" jawabku terburu-buru, ketakutan membayangiku ketika Kyungsoo menatapku.

Mata Kyungsoo memang lebar namun hari ini matanya tampak lebih lebar. Tangannya melepaskan diri dari bahuku namun ternyata ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga setelahnya. Ia berbalik kearah Jongin, melebarkan telapak tangannya seolah-olah meminta sesuatu.

"50.000 wonku, please"

"Kau bertaruh tentangku?"

"Tidak, bodoh" jawab Jongin. "Kita bertaruh tentang kakakku. Kira-kira ia akan datang atau tidak"

"Tak baik bertaruh seperti itu" aku merespon.

"Tapi ia datang kan, itu yang penting" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya. "Sekarang, ceritakan semuanya"

"Ia memberiku ini" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang melingkar indah dileherku, pakaianku menyembunyikannya dari pandangan orang lain, menampakkan sebuah tutup botol perak.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya, kejengkelan terlihat jelas dalam suaranya.

"Apa itu?" Jika bersikap sarkasme adalah cara terbaik untuk menghina seseorang, aku tak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan namun jelas bahwa apa yang dilakukannya lebih kejam daripada bersikap sarkasme.

"Tutup botol"

Pandangan yang diberikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangatlah lucu. Lebih lucu daripada tatapan penghinaan yang penuh kejengkelan dan keraguan.

"Tutup botol soda" aku menjelaskan lagi supaya mereka lebih mengerti maksud ucapanku.

"Benda yang biasanya ada diatas botol soda…"

"AKU TAHU APA ITU! AKU INGIN TAHU MENGAPA KAKAKKU MEMBERIMU SEBUAH TUTUP BOTOL?"

"Itu rahasia, Jongin"

Baekhyun menghampiri kami saat ia menepukkan tangannya ke bahu Jongin sembari menatapku; ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku benar-benar mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

**May 5, 2010**

"Apa yang harus kubeli, Jongin?"

Air mata mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Hentikan. Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki dengan tinggi 184cm" ejek Jongin.

Kami sudah mengitari mall selama 4 jam untuk mencari hadiah apa yang tepat untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"Mall akan segera ditutup" ucapku tampak menyerah.

"Aish! Aku tak tahu harus memberikan apa pada hyung!" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Perjuangan Kyungsoo akan sia-sia" kata-kata itu sepertinya membangkitkannya.

Mendesah berat, ia berjalan menuju toko make-up, "Aku akan memberinya eyeliner"

"Kukira kau tak suka jika ia memakai eyeliner"

"Ia menyukainya. Tapi, yeah, aku tak ingin ia memakainya karena setiap kali ia menggunakan eyeliner, semua laki-laki dan perempuan akan mengejarnya. Dan kau tahu, aku yakin dia akan memakainya setiap hari karena ini adalah pemberian adik kecilnya?" ia tersenyum menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya.

Aku buru-buru mengikutinya masuk untuk menahannya, "Yah, yah. Kim Jongin, jangan beli itu" namun terlambat, ia telah membelinya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya pria yang mengejar kakakku"

Aku memukul lengannya ringan sebagai tanda bahwa aku tersipu mendengar perkataannya.

"Sekarang, aku harus mencari sesuatu untuknya"

Satu jam telah berlalu namun aku belum menemukan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan aku telah menyuruhuh Jongin pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Oke, satu kali lagi. Aku yakin aku akan menemukannya"

Aku mengitari sebuah toko satu kali lagi, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bagus mengingat mall akan ditutup lima belas menit lagi dan aku belum mendapatkan apapun.

Berlari mati-matian, mengabaikan pandangan sang pemilik toko, aku bersusah payah mencari hadiah yang tepat sampai mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda.

Dengan terengah-engah, "Aku ambil ini"

Tepat pada waktunya, Tuhan benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Ini akan menjadi hadiah yang sempurna"

**May 6, 2010**

"Seharusnya ia tiba 5 menit lagi" Jongin memberitahukan saat aku menemukan tempat yang benar-benar payah untuk bersembunyi. Jongin bersembunyi dibalik piano; Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya dibelakang rak buku sedangkan aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin kau sudah mengiriminya pesan, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku yakin. Dan dia sudah menjawab bahwa ia akan datang" Jongin sedang melawan rasa dingin yang menusuknya karena ia berdiri tepat di bawah air conditioner.

Kemudian, kami mendengar suara daun pintu terbuka, kami buru-buru mengambil posisi ketika pintu tersebut terbuka lebar.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" ucap kami bersamaan, menyapanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. "Kalian, karena itulah aku tak menemukan kalian dimana-mana" ia memukul Jongin pelan, "Jadi disini kau rupanya"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung!" Jongin memeluk Baekhyun.

"Untukmu, Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menyerahkan hadiahnya kemudian Baekhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahku karena aku tahu, aku bisa memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Ia memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan aku pasti akan mendapat pelukan juga darinya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa semangatku. Aku sangat gelisah. Jongin tertawa. Ia terlalu mencintai kesengsaraanku.

"Hey, mana hadiahku?" Baekhyun menyenggolku sembari mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu hadiah dariku.

"Aku akan memberikannya nanti" jawabku. Aku ingin hadiahku dibuka terkahir. Aku tak dapat pelukan karena Jongin telah mengatakan bahwa ia lapar. Setelah itu, kita mulai makan, dan Baekhyun tak memberiku pelukan.

Baekhyun mulai membuka hadiahnya. Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah jaket kulit. Jongin tak hanya memberikannya sebuah eyeliner, namun disertai dengan sebuah kotak misterius.

Setelah beberapa menit bersenda gurau, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pamit pergi. Mereka bilang mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat namun aku tahu mereka hanya ingin meninggalkanku berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Kudengar kau pandai bermain gitar"

Aku terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Uhm, Well, Y-yeah"

"Hmm.. Aku selalu ingin belajar bermain gitar. Aku telah mencobanya dan gagal" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Menyenangkan melihat Baekhyun bertingkah imut.

"Aku akan mengajarimu" ujarku. Baekhyun tak menjawab. "Well, kalau kau mau. Kalau kau tak mau, tak masalah"

"Aku mau"

Ia tersenyum.

Duniaku serasa berhenti.

Aku menghabiskan tiga jam berikutnya dengan mengajari Baekhyun dasar-dasar bermain gitar. Rasanya seperti surga tiap kali jemariku menyentuh jemarinya untuk meletakkannya di senar yang benar.

Ia berhasil mempelajari beberapa nada-nada dasar. Aku merasa bangga sebagai gurunya. Aku bisa saja mengajarinya lagi namun petugas kebersihan telah meminta kami keluar karena ruangannya akan segera ditutup.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika kami keluar.

Aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kami telah sampai di rumahnya.

Lampu masih menyala terang.

"Jongin sudah pulang" ucap Baekhyun. "Lampunya masih menyala. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo ada di dalam" tambahnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Jadi…" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, tersenyum malu-malu. "kau akan pulang dan aku masih belum menerima hadiahmu"

Aku tertawa kecil namun Baekhyun tampak tidak senang.

"Yah, kenapa kau tertawa. Kalau kau tak mau memberikan hadiahmu, tak apa" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya namun dengan cepat aku menahannya dan mendekap wajahnya dalam pelukanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baekhyun"

Walaupun wajah Baekhyun masih mendekap didadaku, aku mendengarnya berkata, "Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol"

Pelan-pelan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membuka ranselku untuk mencari sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas perak.

"Ini"

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan segera melepas ikatan pitanya. Saat ia membuka kotaknya, mataku tak pernah lepas darinya, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

Aku meringis lebar saat melihat senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ini sangat indah, Chanyeol. Terima kasih" ia memandangku dan pikiranku melayang kembali ke hari dimana kami pertama kali bertemu saat Baekhyun memberikanku senyumannya yang paling indah.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Ia terlihat sangat cantik, memakai eyeliner tebal yang cocok dengan celana ketatnya, pakaian putih longgarnya memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya.

Aku tak peduli jika laki-laki dan perempuan melihatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun menghampiriku.

Mataku tertuju pada benda yang ada di lehernya.

"Hey" sapanya.

"Hi, hyung. Kau terlihat luar biasa hari ini"

"Aku memakai eyeliner yang kau berikan. Cocok denganku" ia tersenyum.

"Wow" ucap Kyungsoo ketika tangannya melusuri benda yang tergantung di leher Baekhyun. "ini sangat indah, Baekhyun"

"Aku tahu" ucapnya bangga.

Apa yang dipakainya adalah sebuah kalung emas putih. Terdapat dua benda tergantung di kalung itu. Sebuah cincin, dan sebuah mic. Di cincinnya terukir nama "Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol memberikannya untukku"

Ia tersenyum.

Saat itu, kami tak terpisahkan.

October 27, 2010

Kenangan lama seakan hadir kembali dalam pikiranku saat aku dan Baekhyun duduk di café yang sama dengan café tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkenalan. Kami tinggal disana selama satu jam.

"Aku benci hujan" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Aku membencinya jika aku tak membawa payung bersamaku" jawabku, mencoba bergurau. Kurasa aku berhasil karena Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku cinta payung" ucapnya sesaat setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Karena kau tak membawanya" ia tersenyum, matanya tertuju kepadaku dan saat itulah, jantungku serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya; setiap ucapannya melekat dalam jiwaku.

"Dan aku harus berbagi payung bersamamu" tambahnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Mulutku melongo lebar, jiwaku telah terbang ke surga. Jantung berdetak keras, punggungku tiba-tiba sakit tanpa sebab.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" kata Baekhyun lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku tak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara ketika aku menggenggam tangannya dan membiarkannya menuntunku.

Hari masih hujan namun aku tak peduli karena saat kami berjalan, badan kami bersentuhan. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda sekarang adalah, akulah yang membawa payungnya sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku.

Aku disambut dengan wajah yang tak asing lagi.

Kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan aku menemukan diriku kebingungan disana.

"Kita kembali ke kampus"

"Yup" lengan Baekhyun masih mengitari lenganku.

"Kau ingin kesini"

"Berhenti bicara dan ikuti saja aku"

Aku melakukannya. Dan sampailah aku di aula yang familiar.

"Aku ingin sekali menyelinap kemari, tempat favorit keduaku di kampus ini, yang pertama adalah tempat kita biasa berkumpul dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo"

Aku membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara karena suaranya dapat menenangkanku. Suaranya adalah hal kedua favoritku di dunia ini. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama, tentu saja. Seharusnya aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah bertingkah aneh.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan panggung.

"Tahun lalu, di tanggal yang sama, kami tampil disini" kebanggaan terdengar jelas dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tampil dengan baik hari itu" aku tak sedang membual ataupun berbohong kepadanya tapi suara Baekhyun benar-benar bagus. Mungkin aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya berkat suaranya.

"Terima kasih"

Aku tahu ia sungguh-sungguh, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, tak ada yang namanya tidak adil di dunia ini. Orang-orang mengalami berbagai macam level penderitaan dan itu semua bergantung kepada seberapa keras mereka berusaha"

Aku tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun memberitahukan hal ini padaku atau mungkin memulai sebuah diskusi denganku tentang perkara ini. Namun aku hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan telingaku untuk mendengar lebih.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak kita pertama kali bertemu"

Aku terpaku. Ia mengingatnya.

"Waktu berjalan cepat"

Aku mengulang kembali hari-hari yang telah kami lalui. Tahun pertama adalah ketika kami saling mengejek satu sama lain namun pada akhirnya, kami akan menggoda Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Setahun telah berlalu dan aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

_Hari ini, 27 Oktober 2010_.

Ketika aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8:42 malam.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin tampil di depan miliaran orang, di tempat yang lebih besar dari ini. Aku ingin semua orang mendengarku bernyanyi" jemari Baekhyun menelusuri bagian ujung panggung dengan wajah sedih.

"Kurasa kau akan jadi penyanyi terkenal" Mungkin suaranya sedang tidak terlalu bagus hari ini jadi aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Tatapan yang ia berikan padaku menunjukkan keputus-asaan serta kekalahan.

"Aku tak bisa, Chanyeol"

Kesedihan tiba-tiba menghinggapi kami.

Biasanya, aku akan bertanya-tanya padanya, namun hari ini, aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun.

Sebelum Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya, aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tunggu disini, Baekhyun. Aku hanya akan mengambil sesuatu. Aku akan kembali, jadi tunggulah"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang aula, aku melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin supaya tiba di ruangan tersebut dengan cepat. Mengabaikan hujan dan buku-buku di ranselku, _namun seharusnya aku meninggalkan mereka di aula_. Aku harus segera mendapatkannya, aku harus segera melakukannya. Meinjakkan kaki di lantai empat gedung kampus kita, dengan lega, aku melihat benda yang aku cari. Mengambilnya secepat mungkin dan segera berlari kembali.

Terengah-engah, berkeringat, jantung berdebar kencang, aku tiba di aula hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya dengan antusias. _Mungkin ia sedang bermain game_. Aku tersenyum karena ia tidak pergi. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan menuju panggung.

Saking sibuknya dengan ponsel di genggamannya, ia tak menyadari kehadiranku yang telah duduk manis diatas panggung dengan gitar dipangkuanku; sampai aku mulai bermain dan membiarkan suaraku keluar, mengeluarkan semua rasa dihatiku yang telah kusimpan setahun ini.

_Hatiku berdebar-debar hanya dengan satu kata darimu, aku terbata-bata, apa yang aku katakan?_

_Aku terlihat tolol karena aku terus membuat kesalahan, tolong mengertilah perasaanku, tolong mengertilah_

_Semua yang kukatakan terasa canggung_

_Menulis pesan untukmu masih terasa sulit_

_Aku membuka kamus dan halaman demi halaman, aku ingin tahu, ingin tahu. Aku tidak tahu_

_Aku mengirimkan 143_

_Aku tetap tak bisa mengekpresikan perasaanku dengan kata-kata whoa oh oh_

_Mengirimkan 143, ini bukanlah permainan angka yang sederhana whoa oh oh_

_Aku mencintaimu 143, Kau adalah 486_

_Mengirimkan 143, kita sungguh berbeda_

_Mengirimkan 143, masih terasa sulit bagiku_

_Ini bukanlah permainan angka 143 yang sederhana_

Aku membiarkan gitar tersebut jatuh ditempatnya sementara talinya masih tergantung di bahuku. Aku menggenggam dadaku, merasakan debarannya tiap saat. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri dihadapanku. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku tak siap mendengar jawabannya. Diterima? Ditolak? Aku tak mengharapkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku.

"Baekhyun-a"

Baekhyun berdiri terpaku, ponselnya telah jatuh ke lantai; mungkin terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Saat dimana kau menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku berlari keluar meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendirian di café itu; caramu menyanyikan sebuah lagu ketika aku sedang sakit; tutup botol coca cola yang aku terima sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang paling bodoh namun hadiah tersebut menjadi istimewa karena kau yang memberikannya"

"Selama setahun ini, aku selalu menunggumu dari jauh. Mendengarkanmu bermain piano setiap hari sementara aku menunggu di sebelah ruang"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya perih.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa cinta tidak datang dari hati melainkan pikiran. Hanya dari pikiran"

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kau berada di dekatku? Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika melihatmu bersedih? Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang ketika mendengarkanmu bernyanyi?"

Baekhyun berjalan mundur pelan-pelan. Sangat sakit melihatnya, apakah ini sebuah penolakan? Tapi aku tetap melanjutkannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Aku turun pelan-pelan dari atas panggung untuk mendekatinya. Kami hanya terpisah beberapa langkah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

* * *

part 3 sudah selesai, yeay. mungkin sedikit lebih cepat dari yang aku harapkan karena masih ada beberapa fic yang harus aku translate jadi rasanya kaya kejar tayang /slaps. chap 4 bakalan agak lama dipost karena minggu depan aku ada ospek jurusan jadi harus fokus dulu sama ospek /sobs/ terima kasih antisipasinya untuk fic ini, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua ^-^ terima kasih juga buat _theusualfan_ yang sekali lagi, memberikanku ijin untuk mentranslate ff ini. RnR maybe? thank you~


	4. 27 Oktober 2011

**October 27****th****, 2011**

Aku menemukan diriku bermain gitar di depan kerumunan orang-orang di atas panggung yang sama dengan Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyanyikan lagu yang dimaksudkan untuknya; lagu yang aku nyanyikan setahun yang lalu di panggung yang sama—di tanggal yang sama.

Ini bukanlah sebuah hobi maupun tugas; melainkan, ini adalah apa yang aku sukai. Aku suka menulis lagu, bermain gitar, dan musik sudah menjadi energiku selama bertahun-tahun; tidak sampai aku jatuh cinta. Dan sekarang, yang kusukai adalah musik dan Baekhyun.

Orang-orang bersorak; wajah yang tersenyum memenuhi ruangan tetapi, semuanya menjadi kabur.

Ini adalah penampilanku yang terakhir di universitas. Mungkin, penampilan terakhirku di Korea.

Dan aku meletakkan segala sesuatu tentang hal ini; dan aku berharap musikku, suaraku mencapainya

Di nada terakhir, aku membuka mata, aku berpegang tak berdaya pada akhirnya setitik harapan merangkak keluar dari hatiku. Aku tetap berdoa, berharap aku bisa melihat seorang yang aku cintai bertahun-tahun.

Dentuman jantung terus naik dan turun; pada titik tertentu, aku pikir bahwa aku kehabisan oksigen, secara perlahan, kelopak mataku terbuka.

Tetapi, dia tidak ada di sana.

Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

**November 27, 2010**

Sehari setelah aku mengaku pada Baekhyun, aku merasa seperti hanya tertidur tetapi aku mengalami mimpi buruk.

Semuanya tidak terjawab. Baekhyun tidak menghadiri ujian terakhirnya.

Baekhyun tidak mendaftar pada semester berikutnya. Kita tidak akan lulus bersama-sama.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi semenjak hari di mana aku mengaku padanya.

"Hey, sobat, bergembiralah!" Jongin menepuk bahuku saat ia memberikan sekaleng bir padaku.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Yeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau berhak untuk bahagia."

Kyungsoo benar-benar yang terbaik dalam membentuk kalimat. Aku berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa. Kesedihanku muncul dari keputusanku sendiri; bukan karena Baekhyun pergi; tidak juga karena aku tidak melihat Baekhyun sebulan ini.

Segala hal berjalan dengan lancar. Aku akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi dan sudah ditawari pekerjaan—pekerjaan impianku.

Aku seharusnya bahagia.

Jongin mengerutkan bibir berusaha membentuk seulas senyum terbaiknya tetapi aku pandai membaca pikiran orang lain, selain Baekhyun, karena kalian lihat, jika kalian di mabuk cinta, hal yang lain seperti tak berarti….

Dan Jongin tahu sesuatu.

Aku tahu.

"Aku senang. Kalian berdua ada di sini." Aku memberikan mereka senyum terlebarku.

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, mungkin mengambil kue. Jongin melihat ke arahku, "Chanyeol." aku ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang akan Jongin katakan; dialah satu-satunya pengantar koneksiku ke Baekhyun.

"Lupakan, Hyung."

Jongin adalah penggemar terbesarku. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya; ialah yang tersenyum paling cerah. Ia yang mendorongku untuk mencoba mendekatinya dan ialah yang selalu mendukungku. Jonginlah yang paling bahagia.

Jadi ketika aku mendengarkan ucapannya, aku merasa seolah-olah bom nuklir baru saja diledakkan.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku namun aku mengesampingkannya. Pandanganku terkunci kearah Jongin. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan juga rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo masih saja bernyanyi.

"Tidak" sebuah kata bergema di dalam ruangan, memotong nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Baekhyun.

Namun jika ganjaran yang harus kuterima adalah hilangnya Baekhyun, dan aku harus rela melupakan perasaanku. Aku ingin waktu kembali berputar.

Aku tak ingin terbangun setiap hari dengan mengetahui bahwa ia tak ada disini.

Aku ingin melihat senyumannya. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyiannya.

Aku tak peduli jika ia menginginkan orang lain. Aku tak peduli jika aku melihatnya mencium orang lain. Aku tak peduli jika ia mengabaikanku. Aku hanya ingin ia berada di dekatku. Aku ingin melihatnya.

Masalah ini tak akan selesai hanya dengan melupakannya. Cara itu adalah cara terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Lebih baik jika aku tetap memujanya diam-diam daripada harus menghabiskan hari-hariku tanpanya.

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tak menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku bingung. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun membuatku bingung. Kenapa ia lari ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Kenapa ia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun? Kalau ia membenciku seharusnya ia bisa langsung menolakku. Jika ia tak menginginkanku, ia bisa mengatakannya langsung di depanku. Namun ia tak melakukan apapun. Pertanyaan tersebut terlalu lama menggantung di pikiranku.

Atau akukah yang terlalu berharap?

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku seharusnya memberitahu hal ini padamu dari dulu" Jongin, membuyarkan lamunanku, tiba-tiba berkata sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Jongin" Aku dapat mendengar Kyungsoo berbisik seakan ia menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Nadanya terdengar seolah ia memperingatkan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sedangkan aku sendiri telah menyiapkan perasaanku untuk patah hati lagi.

"Hyung meninggalkan Korea"

Ketakutan mulai menggerayangiku. Kesedihan mulai melanda pikiranku namun tak sebanding ketika Jongin memberikan sebuah kotak yang familiar padaku.

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

Saat aku membuka kotak itu dengan tangan bergetar, aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Hatiku berdegup ketakutan.

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahku ketika aku menemukan sebuah kalung perak familiar di dalam kotak tersebut.

Baekhyun mengembalikan hadiahku.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama aku menangis sampai jatuh tertidur.

**December 23, 2010**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk dengan nyaman diatas sofa di apartmen yang kuhuni bersama Kyungsoo. Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak kami pindah kemari. Aku masih ingat Baekhyun ikut membantu kami pindah dan dia jugalah yang mendekorasi ruangannya.

Ibu mendapat pekerjaan di luar Korea sehingga kami harus menjual rumah kami dan ia membelikanku sebuah apartemen. Ketika aku mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal disana bersama, ia langsung menyetujuinya.

Sekarang, aku benar-benar berharap kami tak pernah membeli apartemen ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Baekhyun di apartemen ini.

Bagaimana ia dan Kyungsoo memerintah kami, menyuruh-nyuruh kami untuk membersihkan atau mengangkat sesuatu. Bagaimana ia selalu datang untuk memasak makan malam kapanpun ia ingin menginap. Bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berkaraoke di malam hari. Terkadang, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, mungkin jika aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku, semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Mungkin hari ini, ketika aku membuka pintu apartment, Baekhyunlah yang akan menyapaku dengan sekantong kripik kentang dan soda di tangannya, namun tidak, Baekhyun tak ada disini.

"Hey sobat" Aku mendengar suara Jongin. "Ayo makan"

"Tidak lapar" jawabku lemah.

"Kau harus makan, Chanyeol. Berat badanmu turun drastis" Kyungsoo meledekku.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan" pelan-pelan, aku berjalan ke kamarku.

"Hyung ada di Cina" Jongin memberitahuku.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar berita itu namun pada akhirnya aku melanjutkan berjalan sampai aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongin menutup mulutnya.

Aku tidak marah dengan Jongin, kenyataannya, aku bersyukur bahwa ia terus memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun aman dan masih hidup diluar sana.

Selama sebulan, aku hampir tak bisa bertahan.

Pelan-pelan, aku merangkak ke ranjangku, mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman sembari membiarkan air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Cinta itu manis pahit.

Baekhyun aman. Namun Baekhyun tak ada disini.

Aku mencintainya. Namun apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak ingin memikirkan jawabannya.

**February 14, 2011**

"Kurasa kau harus move on, Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bercelutuk ketika kami sedang menikmati sarapan. Aku tak menjawab apapun. Tak pernah sekalipun. Setiap kali Kyungsoo memulai permbicaraan tentang Baekhyun, aku selalu menghindarinya; terkadang aku akan permisi ke kamar mandi ataupun ke kamarku, berpura-pura menerima panggilan telepon, tiba-tiba saja melatih kemampuan rapku, atau langsung mengacuhkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan, Chanyeol"

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi" ujarku, suaraku bergetar.

"Kau tak bisa terus lari, Chanyeol!" aku tak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo membentakku sebelumnya. Aku terkejut.

"Demi tuhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melarikan diri darimu! Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya namun ia malah lari dan tak meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Bukankah itu termasuk sebuah penolakan? Chanyeol, kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu. Jangan menaruh harapan pada seseorang yang tak pernah menginginkanmu!" Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung darinya"

"Sudah berbulan-bulan Chanyeol. Berbulan-bulan" Kyungsoo menangis.

Aku tak ingin sahabatku menangis, apalagi menangis karenaku. Ia merasakan kesakitanku namun waktu tak akan membiarkanku berhenti mencintai Baekhyun. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku dengan keras — melupakan Baekhyun namun aku tak peduli jika ia lari tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. Aku tak peduli jika ia mendorongku menjauh ketika aku mencoba memeluknya. Aku tak peduli jika setelah aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata tidak. Aku tak peduli jika ia mengembalikan cincinku. Aku tak peduli jika ia tak mencintaiku karena aku mencintainya tanpa menginginkan Baekhyun untuk membalasnya. Aku mencintainya bukan karena aku berpikir bahwa ia akan balik mencintaiku. Aku mencintainya karena ia adalah Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah Chanyeol, jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu. Menyakitkan melihatmu seperti ini" Kyungsoo terus menangis.

"Tapi kau melakukannya, Kyungsoo" ucapku. Kyungsoo menatapku bingung.

"Bertahun-tahun lalu, kau mencintai seseorang tanpa mengharapkannya untuk balik mencintaimu" Aku menjelaskan. "Dan di tahun-tahun itu Kyungsoo, aku melihatmu tertawa, menangis, dan marah. Namun kau terlihat sangat bahagia ketika kau jatuh cinta"

Kyungsoo menatapku sembari menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau mencintai Jongin. Kau mencintainya dari jauh; namun tetap saja, Kau mencintainya" Aku tersenyum sembari menepuk pundaknya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ingat kau pernah berkata padaku ketika aku bertanya mengapa kau mencintai Jongin, karena saat itu aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta namun kau berkata, cinta berada di puncak tertingginya ketika ia tak berbalas. Karena dengan itu, kau akan terus mencintainya tanpa mementingkan dirimu sendiri dan kau akan memberi semua yang kau punya tanpa mengharapkannya membalas perasaanmu"

"Aku melakukannya sekarang. Tak penting jika Baekhyun tak mencintaiku. Aku akan selalu bahagia karena Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta pada siapapun lagi"

Dengan itu, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya, menyalakan shower dan menangis.

**Maret 25, 2011**

"Hyung kembali ke Korea"

**April 12, 2011**

"Buatlah sebuah lagu untuk orang yang kau cintai, Chanyeol"

Kata-kata terakhir ayahku kembali bergema di pikiranku. Sudah 12 tahun sejak ia meninggal namun ia pergi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ayahku adalah seorang komposer dan ia menulis melodi-melodi yang indah. Tetapi aku ingat saat ia berkata bahwa hasil kerjanya yang terbaik bukanlah melodi-melodi itu, melainkan aku, anaknya. Ia mengajariku cara bermain gitar sampai aku benar-benar terjerumus ke dalamnya. Di usia muda, aku telah membuat sebuah lagu dan ayahkulah yang mendengarkannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bangga, yah" ucapku semangat dan ayahku akan selalu meresponnya dengan, "Aku yakin akan hal itu"

Saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupku adalah waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama ayah.

Saat itu memasuki bulan November ketika aku ditawari untuk bekerja di Cina dan mereka bilang bahwa ini hanyalah awalnya; sebuah latihan. Dan setelah beberapa tahun, aku bisa debut menjadi artis solo, membuat laguku sendiri. Rasanya seperti impian yang terwujud bagiku.

Impian ayahku.

Aku akan dilatih oleh perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Cina. Tawaran pekerjaan datang bergulir padaku segera setelah aku lulus dengan berbagai macam penghargaan. Penandatanganan kontrak akan segera dilakukan pada 25 Maret 2011.

Tak ada acara penandatanganan kontrak.

Baekhyun ada di Korea dan aku harus tinggal disini.

**Mei 21, 2011**

Sudah dua bulan sejak Jongin memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali ke Korea. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa tenang. Baekhyun ada di Korea dan hal itu menaikkan kesempatanku untuk melihatnya lagi. Ada sepercik harapan bahwa semua akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya itulah yang aku inginkan. Melihat Baekhyun lagi.

**Juni 18, 2011**

Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun.

Tetapi aku tahu ia masih menetap di Korea. Jongin terus memberitahuku.

**Juli 1, 2011**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk sebuah wawancara kerja, satu lagi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bakatku. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kyungsoo telah membuatkanku sarapan special untuk keberuntungan dan ia merahasiakannya takut-takut Jongin akan memakan semuanya.

"Semoga beruntung!" ia membenahi dasiku. "Tapi aku tahu kau akan mendapatkannya"

"Terima kasih" Aku tersenyum, dan kali ini, aku tulus melakukannya.

Sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun ada di Korea, aku merasa serpihan kaca yang menusuk jantungku telah pergi. Setidaknya dia ada disini. Ia berada dekat denganku.

Wawancaranya berjalan lancar dan penandatanganan kontraknya akan dilakukan minggu depan. Aku merasa telah berhutang banyak pada Kyungsoo, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kue favoritnya dan membelikan laki-laki itu beberapa kue.

Bell yang tergantung diatas pintu mulai berbunyi, lembut namun jelas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku berada di suasana setenang ini. Menikmati bau harum kue yang baru dipanggang, aku menekan mataku kearah counter, menyebarkan pandanganku kepada kue-kue indah ini. Aku terlalu fokus memilih kue.

_Aku minta Blueberry Cheesecakenya satu_

Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar. Jantungku mulai terhuyung; tubuhku tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

_Tolong taruh di kotak merah itu, terima kasih_.

Bell kembali berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka dan menutup.

Aku terpaku di tempatku.

Aku tahu suara ini. Suara yang sudah sangat melekat di pikiranku. Pelan-pelan aku mendongakkan kepalaku namun semuanya telah terlambat.

Sebuah sosok yang familiar baru saja keluar dari pintu dan berjalan menuju mobil merah yang terparkir di depan toko.

Aku berlari.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ada disini.

Aku berlari, mengejar mobil tersebut. Bodoh memang, namun aku tetap berlari. Saat itu adalah salah satu kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya, melihatnya tersenyum, namun hal itu tak terjadi.

Sekali lagi, aku kehilangan Baekhyun.

**Agustus 28, 2011**

Aku terus mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku tak kehilangan Baekhyun; ia memang tak pernah jadi milikku.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tak bisa move on? Kenapa aku tak pernah menemukan jawaban yang tepat? Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup dengan normal?

Semuanya kembali kepada Baekhyun. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku adalah Baekhyun.

Ia bukan milikku. Dan aku tak pernah kehilangannya. Apa yang hilang dari diriku adalah senyumanku.

**Oktober 27, 2011**

Banyak hal terjadi. Hari ini adalah hari yang sama saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukkan terakhirku di Universitas sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika untuk memperdalam kemampuan bermusikku.

Sebulan yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu. Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan itu tak akan berubah. Kyungsoo benar, aku harus pergi. Aku butuh sebuah kehidupan tanpa Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Tetapi, ia akan selalu ada di hatiku.

Pekerjaan yang aku terima di Korea beberapa bulan lalu memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk belajar keluar negeri. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, hal tersebut adalah sebuah penghargaan bagiku. Sebuah jalan menuju kehidupan yang baru.

Semuanya telah siap; tiket pesawat, dan juga perlengkapanku. Semuanya telah siap; kecuali hatiku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di apartment. Aku sengaja meminta Jongin untuk tinggal disini. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, tak terasa telah bertahun-tahun aku menghuninya namun tetap saja banyak kenangannya di dalamnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling apartment yang tampak lengang ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tersenyum, tulus.

Aku berbalik, tak ingin larut dalam kenangan.

Dadaku terasa sesak, aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku harus berpegangan pada sesuatu supaya tidak jatuh.

Mata yang familiar itu menembus jiwaku, tatapan penuh keputusasaan serta rasa bersalah timbul dari mata coklatnya. Aku merasa seperti bermimpi. Kakiku bergetar namun aku tetap terpaku di tempatku.

Tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibir kami. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin menjerit. Namun aku tak melakukan apapun.

Pelan-pelan, laki-laki yang memberikanku tahun paling mengerikan sepanjang hidupku, laki-laki yang membunuh kebahagiaanku, laki-laki yang menghilang setahun lalu, meninggalkan perasaanku tergantung, berjalan pelan kearahku.

Langkah pertama, aku ingin mundur.

Langkah kedua, aku ingin lari.

Satu langkah lagi, aku ingin mendorongnya, namun aku malah merasakan air mataku mulai menetes setetes demi setetes membasahi wajahku, meredupkan hatiku.

Sampai aku merasakan sebuah bibir menempel pada bibirku, menikmati setiap inci mulutku dengan lahap. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun saat bibir tersebut terus saja menyentuh bibirku. Air mataku masih mengalir deras, aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai mencium balik sembari merentangkan tanganku untuk memeluknya.

Aku mengabaikan semua rasa sakit dalam hatiku setahun ini; saat-saat dimana aku menangis sampai jatuh tertidur.

Yang aku tahu adalah, hari ini adalah hari terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Bukan karena aku menciumnya, namun karena…

Byun Baekhyun ada disini.

* * *

"Chanyeol"

Sebuah suara familiar mengalun di telingaku, betapa aku sangat merindukan suara tersebut.

"Baekhyun. Aku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Lupakanlah saja apa yang kukatakan setahun lalu. Mari kita berteman saja, jika itu yang kau mau. Apakah aku menakutimu? Tolonglah Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Maksudku, kita bisa mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Hai, namaku Chanyeol. Mari berteman?"

Aku terus mendesaknya untuk melupakan pernyataanku setahun lalu, perasaan takut mulai menjalari tubuhku. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun pergi lagi. Ia disini dan aku senang.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku tahu aku meminta terlalu banyak. Kita adalah teman dan kita bisa tetap

"DIAMLAH, PARK CHANYEOL"

Baekhyun tak pernah berteriak. Namun ia melakukannya, kemudian aku bisa merasakan separuh jiwaku melayang ketika Baekhyun menempelkan kembali bibirnya padaku. Perasaan yang sama kembali mengintai di perutku; rasanya sangat sakit. Getaran-getaran aneh menjalari punggungku ketika aku merasakan bibirnya.

"Apa kau bodoh, Chanyeol?" desis Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahku, membiarkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Pelan-pelan, aku merasa bahagia; menikmati bibirnya, rasanya.

Ia melepaskan ciuman panas kami, "Apakah teman berciuman seperti ini?"

Aku tak dapat merespon apapun ketika Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya.

"Tidak"

Ciuman kami berhenti. Mata kami menatap satu sama lain. "teman tidak berciuman seperti ini, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Dan kenapa kau yang meminta maaf. Ini kesalahanku. Harusnya aku yang disalahkan"

Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan, Chanyeol. Aku seorang pengecut. Kukira aku bisa melewatinya, namun aku tak bisa."

Tangan-tangan lembut menyentuh pipiku, mendekap kepalaku.

"Aku sangat takut saat itu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah puas dengan hanya apa yang kita alami saat itu walaupun aku benar-benar ingin sekali memelukmu setiap saat aku melihatmu tertawa. Aku ingin mendengarkanmu bermain gitar. Aku ingin menonton film bersama denganmu. Aku ingin bergandengan tangan. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu. Aku ingin semua hal tentangmu Chanyeol, sungguh. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin jika mengakui perasaanku padamu adalah pilihan yang tepat"

Setelah setahun yang kurasakan dalam kesunyian ini, aku tak dapat memercayai yang aku dengar. Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama namun kenapa ia pergi? Kenapa ia menghilang?

"Kenapa?"

Aku masih belum menyiapkan perasaanku untuk mendengar jawabannya karena aku tahu jawaban itu tak akan sederhana. Cinta kita tidak sesederhana itu.

"Aku sekarat, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatap mataku langsung tanpa adanya keraguan ataupun mengandai-andai.

"Aku sekarat"

Mungkin ini karena angin yang tiba-tiba menerpa dadaku yang membuat air mataku berhenti mengalir. Mungkin karena rasa keterkejutan ini terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai tak ada air mata yang jatuh atau mungkin karena Baekhyun menangis kencang sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menangis lagi saat aku memeluk laki-laki yang sedang menangis dihadapanku dan menekan badannya erat.

Atau mungkin karena aku masih berharap bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Setelah aku mempelajari hal-hal yang menimpaku selama ini, aku merasa hidup di dalam sebuah film. Semuanya terasa seperti telah direncanakan, dan hal terburuk mengenai ini semua adalah klimaks yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak ingin hidup di dalam sebuah film. Aku ingin hidup yang normal, bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarat. Seperti di dalam film-film sialan itu.

Baekhyun menderita kanker langka bernama Aphonia. Sama seperti film tragedi. Sel kanker tersebut muncul pelan-pelan dari pangkal tenggorokannya, dan jika tidak segera diobati, sel kanker tersebut akan menjalar ke bagian otaknya, menuntunnya menuju kematian. Baekhyun telah didiagnosa mengidap penyakit ini sejak SMA.

Harta paling berharga Baekhyun adalah suaranya.

Aku tak pernah memimpikan kehidupan yang penuh melodrama seperti ini.

Kemudian, ia diberi dua pilihan. Apakah menjalani terapi penyembuhan yang akan mengakibatkannya bisu atau bertahan selama beberapa tahun namun ia masih bisa memiliki suaranya.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Baekhyun senang akan pilihannya.

Katanya, ia tak pernah merasa seyakin ini.

Ia memilih yang terakhir.

* * *

Baekhyun tidur selama 30 menit.

Aku tetap terjaga memperhatikannya; takut-takut kalau ia akan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya melihat laki-laki itu ketika ia menangis sesenggukan di dalam tidurnya. Pikiran-pikiran mulai menjalari kepalaku seperti sebuah film, bagian-bagian film itu terus saja berdatangan di kepalaku. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, pertanyaan yang telah terjawab. Melihat Baekhyun tidur, aku masih tak percaya ia berada disini setelah setahun. Ia ada disini, namun apakah itu hal yang bagus?

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Hey" Aku tersenyum sembari mengelus rambutnya, jemariku menelusuri wajahnya.

"Hey" gumamnya malu.

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. _Ini sempurna_, pikirku.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya mengakhiri momen itu. Aku tak bicara, aku membiarkannya. Aku butuh penjelasan, aku butuh jawaban.

"Maafkan aku karena telah pergi" suaranya pecah di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan, Baekhyun melompat dari kasur kemudian memelukku erat sembari membiarkan air mata mengalir deras dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan"

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menggantungkanmu, aku minta maaf karena lari saat itu. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Chanyeol. Aku sekarat dan aku tak ingin kau mencintai pria sekarat. Aku tak pantas mendapatkanmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Chanyeol. Kau harus mencintai orang lain"

Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak, aku melepaskan pelukanku, ketakutan tampak jelas di matanya. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Yang penting Baekhyun ada disini.

Aku menangkup wajahnya, memejamkan mataku kemudian menempelkan bibirku padanya.

Hatiku gembira dari kontak fisik tersebut.

Aku mencium Baekhyun.

Dan ia menciumku balik.

* * *

Kami menghabiskan jam-jam berikutnya dengan menonton siara ulang _I Hear Your Voice_. Kecanggungan masih menghinggapi kami. Ia duduk di ujung sofa sembari menekuk lututnya tepat di depan wajahnya sementara aku duduk di ujung yang lain, terpisah beberapa inci.

Keheningan itu tak memekakkan; tapi menenangkan. Walaupun tak ada dari kami yang bicara, namun aku merasa kami melakukan hal yang benar.

Saat itu sudah mendekati tengah malam. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih belum juga kembali; mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, dan saat itulah aku tersadar.

"Apakah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu kau ada disini?" tanyaku, memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku menelepon Jongin sebelum kemari. Kubilang aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Menemuimu, adalah, yang terpenting"

Aku tersipu mendengar perkataan tersebut saat jantungku sedang berdentum cepat.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menyesap chocolatenya.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku mengarahkannya menuju kamar Kyungsoo, kemudian membiarkan dirinya menempatinya.

Melihat Baekhyun duduk di ranjang, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya dengan secangkir kopi diantaranya; ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dengan itu, aku berjalan menjauh dan bersiap untuk tidur di sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa" aku berbalik menatapnya dan kulihat ia mengerutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa tidur disini" aku bisa melihat wajahnya tersipu. Dan aku menyadari wajahku lebih memerah lagi sekarang.

"Aku, Well, Uhm.."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman" ujarnya.

Jadi disinilah kami, berbaring bersebelahan dengan degup jantung kencangku serta perutku yang bergejolak terus menerus.

"Aku ingin hidup, Chanyeol" ucapnya pelan, hampir tak bisa didengar namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Dulunya, kurasa ini adalah jalan terbaik bagiku untuk tidak melawan kanker ini. Sedikit rasa sakit, sedikit uang yang dikeluarkan. Kukira ini akan mudah. Aku menjalani hidup yang bahagia. Dan kurasa aku puas dengan itu. Suaraku adalah harta berhargaku satu-satunya. Namun, semuanya berubah"

Ia merubah posisinya, matanya menjelajahi tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya?

"Kau datang"

Tangan-tangan lembut mengelus pipiku, aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa lemah.

"Aku tak peduli jika aku kehilangan suaraku. Aku tak peduli jika aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah hidup bersamamu, Chanyeol"

"Aku memutuskan untuk berjuang"

Baekhyun menatap mataku, ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman yang ia berikan di hari kami meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo; senyuman yang ia sunggingkan ketika selesai bernyanyi; senyuman yang ia buat ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai payung.

Inilah senyuman yang aku miliki.

"Aku akan berjuang untukmu"

* * *

Semua pikiran mulai tenggelam ketika ia tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Baekhyun sekarat.

* * *

halo, setelah curi-curi waktu akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter empat ff ini. and the angst began from now on lewl. thanks so much buat Raein karena udah mau bantuin translate awal-awal chap ini jadi mempermudah kerjaanku wahaha /showers you with love/ dan terima kasih sangat buat readers yang ngasih review karena it means so much for me, y'know what is feel like rite? kk

thanks you again buat author theusualfan yang udah ngasih izin aku buat ngetranslate ff ini. dan tolong ya, garis bawah keras **jangan copy atau mengakui hasil translatean aku/hasil karya author ff ini sebagai karya kamu** karena aku tadi diberitahu salah satu readers ada yang memplagiat atau bisa dibilang mengcopas dan mengakui hasil translatean 10080 sebagai punya dia. dan parahnya lagi, diganti castnya kan ya? maaf aku ga terlalu tahu. baru diberitahu barusan dan beneran aku speechless.

ngerasa sedih buat exobubz yang udah susah susah buat itu ff malah dicopas plus diganti castnya sekalian. sedih juga hasil kerjaku ngetranslate itu ff sampe ngurangin waktu tidur asal diplagiat plus dicopas. pingin marah cuma gabisa.

so, do not be a plagiator and please take a proper credit if you want to share the fic in your own blog. thanks buat pengertiannya ^^


	5. 27 Oktober 2012

**October 27, 2012**

"Ini sudah berakhir."

Dokter muncul dari ruang operasi.

Semuanya berhenti tatkala aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mataku melesak masuk menatap sang dokter.

Kelemahan terakhir; ini adalah test terakhir. Semua orang ingin tahu akan jawabannya. Akankah Baekhyun diberikan beberapa bulan lagi untuk hidup? Akankah diberikan beberapa tahun lagi?

Selama berbulan-bulan, kami telah berjuang dengan melakukan kemoterapi dan operasi; Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah dan Tuhan juga tahu aku ingin menghentikan semua ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa; kami tidak bisa. Dan dengan semua operasi; ia kehilangan suaranya.

_Apakah ini layak?_

_Harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya; apakah ini benar-benar layak?_

_Bagaimana jika operasinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar? Dia kehilangan hidupnya; ia kehilangan suranya. Hal ini bukanlah situasi yang saling menguntungkan tetapi kami mengambil resiko; Baekhyun melakukannya karena ia ingin hidup. Aku, juga, menginginkannya seumur hidup; seumur hidup dengannya._

Sang dokter berjalan ke arah kami, bertemu dengan sepasang manikku. Aku perlu berpegang pada benda atau apapun juga karena lututku sudah tidak dapat menopang getaran di tubuhku.

Pikiranku berputar; sang dokter akan mengocehkan berbagai kata tentang tanda-tanda vital, status, sel, kanker, operasi, Baekhyun, meninggal. Terlalu banyak kata, terlalu banyak kalimat yang tidak perlu.

Semuanya menjadi kabur.

Semuanya berada dalam gerak lambat.

Aku tidak mengerti satu halpun hingga pikiranku menyatu dan memproses kalimat terakhir dari sang dokter.

"Aku pikir ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya denganmu." Senyum itu bagaikan malaikat.

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah sementara Jongin memeluknya dengan erat, air mata bahagia mengalir dari kedua maniknya. Ibu Baekhyun menepukku dari belakang, masih belum dapat mempercayainya.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya lembut. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun masih bernyawa." Gumamnya seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir jatuh.

_Baekhyun hidup. Baekhyun bertahan. _

Semuanya tampak seperti sebuah mimpi. Sebuah novel tetapi bagian yang bagus dari sebuah fiksi—dongeng.

Banyak kalimat meledak di pikiranku, campur aduk, berantakan, tetapi sebuah kalimat terbentuk dari situ.

_Jika aku akan diberikan kesempatan kedua Chanyeol, aku ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersamamu. _

Baekhyun menginginkan seumur hidup.

Meskipun, hampir berupa sebuah bisikan, dengan suaranya yang mulai goyah di setiap kalimat; kalimat terakhir sebelum Baekhyun menjalani operasi terakhirnya melantun di pikiranku.

Aku juga menginginkan seumur hidupku dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin menghabiskan kehidupanku yang akan datang bersama Baekhyun. Aku ingin menghabiskan keabadian bersama Baekhyun.

Semua pasang mata terkunci padaku, terkejut tetapi bahagia saat aku mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam keadaan tulus dan bahagia yang aku bisa.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menikah denganku."

**October 28, 2011**

**Setahun yang lalu.**

Bau harum dari bacon dan telur yang dimasak memenuhi rongga hidungku ketika aku terbangun.

Hal-hal terasa berat tetapi tenang pada saat yang sama; aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur, terjaga selama beberapa menit, membiarkan aroma makanan berlama-lama mengarungi indra penciumanku, sementara pikiranku masih mengulang kembali percakapan semalam.

_Aku sekarat. Aku sekarat Chanyeol. _

Masih asik dengan situasi yang mengulang di kepalaku, aku tak melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Chanyeol."

Tangan lembut yang berada di atas tanganku mengejutkanku hingga aku melihat Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku sudah duduk di sini cukup lama dan kau tidak menanggapi satupun pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan."

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kata itulah yang bisa ku utarakan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya suatu hal." Secara perlahan ku selaraskan tubuhku hingga aku duduk persis di sebelahnya. "Tentang, semuanya."

Senyum yang ada di bibir Baekhyun mulai goyah. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Chanyeol. Aku janji."

Perasaan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun masih terasa luar biasa tetapi seperti semuanya tepat pada tempatnya; seperti potongan puzzle yang sudah tertata.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan menyelimutinya dalam sebuah dekapan. Kami sama-sama bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini dalam beberapa menit; menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang berbau daging panggang.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU DI—OH ASTAGA! ITU RANJANGKU!"

Kyungsoo bergegas ke arahku dan Baekhyun dengan suara menjerit-jerit dan dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan sementara aku dan Beakhyun dengan cepat melepaskan diri satu sama lain, tampak kebingungan.

"KAU LEBIH BAIK MENGGANTI SPREIKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyungsoo?"

"AKU BARU SAJA MENGGANTINYA DI HARI LAIN! AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CADANGAN YANG TERSISA; KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGGUNAKAN RANJANGMU SENDIRI!"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo, aku pikir—"

"KAI DAN AKU TIDAK BERENCANA UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU DI SINI SELAMA BEBERAPA MINGGU KARENA AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CADANGAN SPREI!"

"Uhm, Kyungsoo."

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MEMBELIKANKU BEBERAPA SEPRAI BARU, CHANYEOL!"

"Kyunggie?"

"Kyungsoo, kami tidak melakukan apapun di ranjangmu." Aku berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

Aku pikir, aku bisa membersihkan Kyungsoo dari jangkauan kami berdua tetapi mata Kyungsoo melebar dan terlihat semakin menakutkan.

"TIDAK DI RANJANG? OH ASTAGA! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT CHANYEOL. DI MANA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU? DI SOFA? OH ASTAGA! AKU BUTUH SOFA BARU! KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN _ITU_DI SOFA! INI HANYA UNTUK DI RANJANG!"

Asumsi Kyungsoo semakin menggila. Jongin tiba beberapa menit kemudian hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo yang dilanda kepanikan.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh tentang betapa tidak senonohnya melakukan hal itu di sembarang tempat, dan Jongin menunjukkan wajah horror yang menakutkan. Kyungsoo masih terus membahas tentang bagaimana aku dan Baekhyun harus belajar dari mereka untuk tidak melakukannya di luar kamar. Aku merasa terganggu dengan setiap kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana Jongin dan ia melakukannya atau bagaimana dia mendikte kami cara untuk melakukannya—itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa, memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara dan semua orang terfokus kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berlutut di lantai. Ia tertawa lepas.

Di tengah-tengah tawanya, ia mencoba untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata—meskipun tergagap—tetapi gagal total.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar kehidupan sexmu, _little_ Jongin."

Air wajah Jongin berubah menjadi lebih merah dari tomat.

"Kami tidak melakukan sex. Tidak di ranjang, tidak di sofa, tidak di kamar mandi, TIDAK. NIHIL."

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata ke arah Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya suara kebenaran keluar, ia tertawa lagi. Menyadari situasi konyol ini, aku mulai tertawa juga, saat Kyungsoo pergi dengan wajah yang memerah yang Jongin temukan bahwa wajah itu terlihat lucu.

Setelah sarapan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati bergabung dengan kami sementara aku menembakkan mereka tatapan tajam karena seharusnya momen ini hanya untuk aku dan Baekhyun, Jongin memulai percakapan yang agak canggung.

"Jadi, kalian berdua menjalin sesuatu sekarang?" Jongin mengunyah roti isi dengan daging panggang dan telur.

Minumanku terjatuh, Jongin benar-benar tahu saat yang pas untuk menjatuhkan bom pertanyaan, aku benar-benar kelihatan bodoh. Baekhyun tertawa tergagap ketika ia melihat keadaanku.

"Ya." Katanya saat memberikanku sebuah serbet. "Benar?" kemudian ia bertanya padaku.

Semua pasang mata menatapku sekarang. Aku menelan ludah.

Aku mengangguk dengan malu-malu, dengan darah yang mengalir deras melalui pipiku—_blushing_. Aku dan Baekhyun—mempunyai suatu hal. Suatu hal yang dimaksud di sini adalah menjalani sebuah hubungan. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya, Aku adalah pacarnya Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari pada ini.

"Kalian membutuhkan waktu selama 3 tahun dan setahun untuk bersembunyi." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih dan Baekhyun menemukan hal itu menggelikan.

"Tidak pernah terlambat." Aku mendengar Baekhyun berucap dengan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah terlambat jika itu memang untuk selamanya."

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat paling murahan yang pernah aku ucapkan; aku mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Jongin yang bercampur dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang telah aku ucapkan saat Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, meraih bajuku, menarikku mendekat ke arahnya dengan jarak yang semakin sempit di antara kami dan ia menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

**October 28, 2011 **

"Penerbanganmu seharusnya sudah 2 jam yang lalu."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku; dan aku baru tersadar setelah ia mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merokok, Jongin." Aku mencoba mengganti bahasan tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau tahu, Hyung akan kecewa jika ia tahu apa yang baru saja kau lepaskan begitu saja."

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Jongin mahir merokok. Mataku mengamatinya, mencari tanda-tanda, dan dilihat dari tangannya ternyata ia memang sudah cukup lama terbiasa merokok.

"Baekhyun lebih penting."

"Itu mimpimu, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun adalah mimpiku."

"Apakah kita keras kepala?" Jongin menyeringai sementara tangannya menyisir rambutnya.

"Baekhyun pernah memberitahuku. Cinta itu bisa menunggu, tapi mimpi tidak bisa." Aku tersenyum sedih pada Jongin. "Aku setuju. Tetapi, apakah kau pikir untuk kita, cinta memang benar-benar bisa menunggu?"

Jongin tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mengetahui situasi kita semua yang kacau. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu untuk satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada dari kita yang bersuara. Jongin menghabiskan puntung rokok ketiganya. Aku tetap menatap ke arah bulan.

Aku baru sadar Jongin pergi ketika mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. "Buatlah Hyung senang."

Dan kemudian pintu tertutup.

Aku tidak pernah belajar di luar negeri.

Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk belajar.

**December 4, 2011**

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tanganku saling meremas berusaha menenangkan; tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bergetar gila-gilaan. Aku bisa merasakan badanku mulai berpeluh. Pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja dengan stabil. Pikiranku berkabut dengan terlalu banyak informasi dan proses serta terlalu banyak emosi.

Hari ini adalah operasi Baekhyun yang pertama.

Mereka bilang proses ini akan memakan banyak operasi dan kemoterapi. Jika operasi ini berhasil, maka akan memperpanjang umur Baekhyun tetapi, akan merenggut suaranya. Dan ia mengambil resiko itu.

"Aku ingin seumur hidupku bersamamu, Chanyeol."

Kalimat terakhir yang ia utarakan sebelum brankarnya di dorong ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Aku juga." Kalimat terakhirku tertinggal tak terdengar.

**December 24, 2011 **

"Aku benci dingin."

Baekhyun bergumam pelan saat kami melakukan perjalanan menuju apartemenku.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, aku bisa membeli makananku sendiri. Kau seharusnya tak usah ikut."

"Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu." Katanya tersenyum.

Dua bulan yang akan datang, Baekhyun akan menjalani operasi lain, sekarang, akan sulit baginya untuk berbicara.

"White Christmas?" Baekhyun mendongak, kebahagiaan terlukis di matanya saat butiran salju secara perlahan jatuh dari langit.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap objek indah di depanku.

"Selamat natal, Baekhyun." Menyadari waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12; dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Selamat natal, Yeol."

Natal terbaik yang pernah aku habiskan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat sempurna yang keluar dari bibirku.

Tetapi, kesempurnaan yang sesungguhnya datang ketika Baekhyun menatapku, dan menutup jarak di antara kami.

Ciuman natal pertama kami.

**December 31, 2011 **

"5 Jam sebelum tahun baru." Teriak Jongin dari panggangan _barbeque._ Lelaki itu benar-benar bersemangat dengan acara ini, gairah dan kegembiraan jelas terlihat dari tingkah lakunya. Dengan tangan yang memegang _lightstick _dan satunya lagi memegang petasan—pastinya, ini adalah liburan _favorite_ Jongin.

"Aku bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya saat tahun baru" Baekhyun memberikanku sekaleng bir.

Ia duduk di tanah berada tepat di sampingku seraya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melompat dan berlarian menuju ledeng—Jongin menjaga petasannya dari ancaman Kyungsoo yang akan membasahi semua petasan itu.

"Ini _favorite_ku juga. Tahun baru berarti awal yang baru." Baekhyun meneguk bir dinginnya. "Tapi, yang kau lihat, meskipun tahun baru menjanjikan sebuah kehidupan baru, hal itu hanya terjadi sehari dalam setahun. Ketika kau ingin mengubah sesuatu, kau tidak harus menunggu hingga tahun baru. Kau memulai perubahan itu ketika kau menyadari ingin mengubah sesuatu."

Aku tidak benar-benar menjawab karena aku ingin Baekhyun berbicara. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekarang, Baekhyun berbicara dengan biasa dan aku mendengarkanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin mengingat suara Baekhyun. Aku ingin suaranya tertancap di kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin merekam apapun. Aku ingin suaranya menjadi permanen di setiap hidupku.

"Katakan sesuatu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai serius.

"Yeah?"

"Jika operasi tidak berjalan dengan lancar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan mengenai hasil dari operasi. Biasanya ia akan bersikap tidak peduli atau memotong topik pembahasan ini dengan cepat. Aku mengambil sikap seperti tadi dan tidak menjawab. Karena sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu.

Ia bergumam pelan.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau lihat." Dia memulai dan aku tahu itu tidak baik.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahku, tanganya menyentuh pipi bagian kiriku. "Aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang yang lain."

Kedua manikku melebar seketika.

"Apa yang katakan Baekhyun? Kau tidak akan mati." Kataku tegas, tidak menatap sepasang maniknya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mati baik sesudah atau saat sedang operasi tapi kau tahu, jika operasi ini tidak berjalan dengan lancar, dan yah, sel kanker itu akan berkembang dan akan membunuhku beberapa tahun lagi." Tawa yang samar, senyum yang dipaksakan, itulah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aku ingin kau mencintai seorang yang lain." Baekhyun mendecak lidahnya.

"Tidak."

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak." Aku tidak pernah yakin, "Aku hanya ingin dirimu."

"Seberapa besarnya aku ingin merasa benar-benar pusing dan menciummu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia di saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Baekhyun menekan kata-katanya, aku mulai membantah tapi ia menciumku, aku dengar Jongin berteriak bahwa ini belum tahun baru.

"Dan jika kau mempertimbangkan untuk mencintai seseorang setelah aku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengucapkannya di antara ciuman dan ia tidak membiarkanku merespon dengan memberikanku ciuman yang lebih panas.

"Aku tahu seseorang yang akan menjadi pelindung untukmu." Baekhyun menyeringai sebelum ciuman itu.

"10 detik sebelum tahun baru." Kyungsoo berteriak kepada kami berdua. Aku tercengang ketika Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dariku.

10

9

8

7

Aku dan Baekhyun berdiri ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai berlari menghampiri kami. Aku merasakan tangan Baekhyun bertumpu pada tanganku.

6

5

"Berjanjilah padaku, Chanyeol."

4

Menatap sepasang manik Baekhyun yang menatap memohon. Aku tidak bisa menjawab, sehingga aku mengangguk.

3

2

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar yang tulus.

1

"Kau harus bertemu Yifan."

**February 14, 2012**

Baekhyun bernyanyi hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

**February 15, 2012**

Baekhyun menjalani operasi lainnya.

**February 16, 2012**

Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan menyanyi lagi.

**February 21, 2012 **

Baekhyun dan aku mendaftarkan diri di kelas bahasa isyarat. Dia belajar sangat cepat dan terkadang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan kami.

**March 5, 2012 **

Operasi ketiga; angka keberhasilan = 50%

Perubahannya benar-benar berarti, sel kanker yang sedang berkembang di tenggorokannya secara perlahan berkurang, tetapi semakin banyak bongkahan yang ditemukan.

**April 21, 2012**

Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan berbicara lagi.

**May 6, 2012**

Menyesuaikan kondisinya untuk tidak berbicara benar-benar menimbulkan permasalahan bagi Baekhyun. ketika ia mencoba untuk berbicara, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Semakin banyak suara yang coba ia keluarkan, semakin menimbulkan sakit yang teramat. Tenggorokannya seperti tergores oleh jarum. Hal ini membuatnya tidak dapat bicara lagi; ia bisa tetapi hanya suara serak dan nyaris tidak dapat didengar darinya, tetapi rasa sakit ini sudah tidak dapat diukur lagi. Jadi, ia tidak diizinkan lagi untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**August 28, 2012 **

Operasi lain sudah mulai ditunjukan; chemotherapy sudah dilakukan berkali-kali.

**October 27, 2012**

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi.

"Mereka bilang, kalau operasi ini tidak berjalan dengan apa yang diharapkan, maka Hyung akan…" Jongin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat suaranya teredam dengan tangisanku.

Aku pikir semua akan berjalan dengan manis. Baekhyun melakukan semua hal yang diperintahkan, tanpa melewatkannya sekali pun. Tetapi, dengan segala usahanya, sel kanker tersebut terus berkembang. Pengucapan paling cepat hari ini adalah jika operasi itu tidak segera menghasilkan suatu kemajuan, maka mereka akan menghentikan semua operasi dan chemotherapy. Ini adalah sebuah tikaman di dalam hatiku.

Baekhyun memelukku.

Dan aku tahu, aku adalah satu-satunya yang merasakan hal ini terasa berat. Tetapi melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahku, membuat hatiku bertambah buruk. Jika kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, lalu berapa tahun lagi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun? 2 tahun? 5 tahun?

Mata Kyungsoo memerah karena menangis. Jongin tetap berada di ruang tunggu. Ini adalah waktu di mana Baekhyun menjalani operasi terakhirnya. Ia sedang terbaring di brankar.

Sebelum brankar yang dipakai Baekhyun didorong keluar dari pintu, ia memegang tanganku erat.

Nyaris saja dapat didengar tetapi aku mendengar kalimat ini.

Setiap kata, setiap pesan yang terselipkan dari mulutnya, aku bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun berkedut. Jika ia mencoba untuk berbicara, rasa sakit yang menikam tenggorokannya tidak dapat diukur lagi. Air mata mengalir dari manik Baekhyun, ditandai dengan rasa sakit yang berasal dari tenggorokannya tetapi ia melakukannya; ia tetap melanggar satu peraturan.

Bukan suaranya lagi, bukan suara yang aku tanam di pikiranku. Suara serak, tidak selesai, tidak jelas, dan keluar dari jangkauan pendengaranku, tetapi, inilah suara terbaiknya. Suara yang berasal dari hatinya.

"**Aku i-i-ingin s-s-seumur h-h-hidupku bersamamu."**

* * *

halo, kembali lagi dengan part 5. kkk. thanks buat Raein yang mau bantu translate the whole part of this chapter. it helps me. a lot. ada beberapa kalimat yang aku edit-edit but overall i like your work, girl. thumbs up. kalo ga ada kamu mungkin chap ini bakal lebih lama keluar karena aku baru selesai ospek hahaha. ngomong-ngomong, brankar disini artinya ranjang pasien yang biasa dipake di rumah sakit ya.

well, the next chap will be the last chap! i will translate as fast as i can and present to you all quickly ;)

thank you buat semua review yang kalian semua kasih, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. thank you buat _theusualfan_ yang udah ngasih izin aku ngetranslate ff ini.

dan mungkin setelah ff ini selesai aku bakal lanjut ke request readers buat beberapa fic, i've got plenty good fics kk

okay, see you!


	6. 27 Oktober 2013

**October 27, 2013**

Ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kamarku, aku pikir itu ibuku.

Baekhyun pernah memberitahuku bahwa tidak ada suatu hal yang tidak adil. Orang-orang mengalami berbagai tingkatan penderitaan yang berbeda dan hal ini hanya berdampak pada penderitaan.

Aku tidak setuju.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku menghentikan diriku untuk berhenti menyesal, aku akan selalu berakhir dengan mengingatnya.

**October 7, 2013**

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, aku merasakan lengannya juga membungkus tubuhku.

Baekhyun perlu pergi ke Kanada untuk beberapa minggu. Seorang peneliti menemukan cara mengurangi rasa sakit Baekhyun saat ia berbicara. Serangkaian test akan dilakukan. Test ini tidak seratus persen efektif karena kanker yang diderita Baekhyun tergolong kanker yang langka, tetapi mendengar bahwa serangkaian test ini bisa membuat Baekhyun berbicara lagi, ia mencobanya. Dan aku memberikan semua dukunganku untuknya.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja_. Baekhyun berisyarat.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya akan sangat merindukanmu."

_Aku akan merindukanmu juga. _

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali sebelum tanggal 27 Oktober."

_Aku berjanji._

**Janji dibuat ****untuk**** dilanggar.**

**Oktober, 9 2013**

Aku benar-benar gelisah.

Aku mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu. _Akhirnya._

"Selamat siang, tuan. Paket untuk Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Chanyeol, di mana aku menandatanganinya?"

Lelaki pengantar paket ini menunjuk dan aku buru-buru menuliskan informasi yang dibutuhkannya.

Aku mencengkram paket dekat dengan dadaku, dan hati ini berdentum dengan keras, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai lebar dari wajahku.

Perlahan, aku membuka paket ini dan hal paling sempurna datang kepadaku.

Sebuah kotak tiffany datang dari Eropa.

_Dua buah emas putih dibentuk menjadi sepasang perhiasan bulat dengan inisal, PC and PB __di__serta__i dengan__ tanggal, 27 Oktober. _

"Akhirnya, cincin pernikahan kita."

**October, 12 2013 **

"Jongdae, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini. _Please_."

"Melamarlah dalam 5 menit, Park. Hanya itu yang aku bisa."

"Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Untuk bulan ini, aku sudah memohon dengan teman masa SMAku, Jongdae yang bekerja di taman bermain untuk menghentikan bianglalanya dalam beberapa menit saja, agar aku bisa melamar Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa hari terus menerus menyuap dan memohon; Jongdae setuju. Aku tahu, pekerjaannya akan dipertaruhkan, jadi aku sangat bersyukur ia menyutujuinya.

"Kau sedang dimabuk cinta Chanyeol."

"Lebih dari cinta."

**October, 15 2013**

Aku mengunjungi kediaman Baekhyun. Aku disambut oleh Ibunya. Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin melihatku, mereka kebingungan. Aku sudah siap ̶ tubuhku terbalut oleh sebuah setelan dengan dasi serta bunga dan makanan.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sepatu hingga kepalaku.

"Kau mau menikah?" Jongin mendengus.

Semua orang mengerti maksudku.

"Aku di sini untuk meminta restu beliau." Aku membungkuk ke arah Ibu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

Aku merasakan tangan lembut menapak di bahuku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat Ibu Baekhyun menangis. "Aku lebih dari bahagia untuk memilikimu sebagai menantuku."

Sebuah senyum senyum mengerikan muncul dari air wajahku.

"Baekhyun akan sangat senang bersamamu." Kemudian beliau memelukku.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memelukku juga.

"Sebuah keluarga." Aku mendengar suara Jongin.

**October, 21 2013**

"Jadi, apakah kau ingat dengan bagianmu?" aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini."

"Jongin, kau yakin, kau tidak akan memberitahukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku ahlinya untuk membuat mulutku tetap bungkam." Jongin menyeringai ke arahku dan sesuatu tersembunyi di dalam sana.

"Okay, apa yang terjadi? Apakah sesuatu terjadi?!" Aku menaikan tanganku dalam kekalahan.

Sejak aku mengumunmkan bahwa aku akan melamar Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu mengadakan percakapan kecil bagi mereka sendiri. Atau mereka akan memberikan isyarat yang tidak aku mengerti. Terkadang, aku melihat mereka menatap satu sama lain seperti sedang berkomunikasi dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Tidak ada." Kata Kyungsoo lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Serius Chanyeol, kita tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Jawab Jongin menatap lurus kedua mataku.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku yakin. Aku benar-benar ahli menjaga mulutku tetap menjaga rahasia. Percaya padaku, kau akan terkejut nantinya." Kemudian, aku mendapati sebuah seringai lagi.

Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu lagi ketika ponselku berdering. Aku melihat ada beberapa pesan dari Baekhyun yang aku terima.

Dari : Baekhyun

**Aku merindukanmu. Sampai bertemu beberapa hari lagi.**

Dari : Baekhyun

**Kau akan terkejut saat ****aku**** kembali.**

Untuk : Baekhyun

**Bukan sebuah kejutan lagi****.**** Kau baru saja memberitahuku.**

Dari : Baekhyun

**Tapi aku telah memberikanmu waktu untuk mempersiapkan hatimu****. **

Untuk : Baekhyun

**Seberapa besar kejutan itu sampai aku perlu mempersiapkan hatiku? Akankah aku mati? :)**

Dari : Baekhyun

**Mungkin! ;)**

Untuk : Baekhyun

**Aku mencintaimu!**

Dari : Baekhyun

**Aku tahu. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Sampai bertemu!**

**October, 22 1013**

"Chanyeol, jangan gugup." Jongin menepuk punggungku.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolak?"

Banyak hal bermain di pikiranku. Seperti, Baekhyun tidak akan memberitahuku bahwa ia mencintaiku juga, tetapi Jongin menyakinkanku bahwa Baekhyun bukan seorang lelaki yang seperti itu. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang bertindak-lebih-banyak-dari-ucapannya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaanku tentang hal ini.

"Dia tidak akan menolak. Percaya padaku." Suara Jongin terdengar tegas serta mantap dan menjanjikan sebuah jaminan.

"Okay."

**October, 25 2013 **

Hari ini adalah hari penerbangan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah. Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku karena besok semua yang telah aku rencanakan akan berjalan dengan manis. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan meminta Baekhyun menemani mereka ke taman bermain.

Semuanya sudah terencana dengan hati-hati. Tiket sudah dipesan. Bagian pengaturan di bianglala sudah terencana.

Cincin tersimpan dengan aman.

Gitarku baru saja mendapat senar baru dan aku telah selesai menulisnya, janji pernikahan kami.

Baekhyun baru saja naik pesawat.

Ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan singkat, menegaskan penerbangannya.

Dari Baekhyun :

**Detail penerbangan : KE27**

**Hari kedatangan : October, 26 2013**

**Jam ketadangan : 21:25**

Dari Baekhyun :

Sampai ketemu besok, Yeol. Terbang sekarang.

**October, 26 2013**

Sekarang jam 4 pagi dan pikiranku masih terus mengingat-ingat skenario yang akan aku lakukan besok. Lamaran ini akan menjadi yang terbaik, aku tahu itu, aku merasakannya. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun akan senang. Aku menonton beberapa acara televisi untuk mengalihkan pikiranku.

Tak lama, mataku mengkhianatiku ketika aku mendapati diriku jatuh tertidur.

Aku terbangun oleh dering ponselku, suara televisi yang masih menyala, dan sebuah ketukan berisik dari pintuku. Aku berdiri dengan letih; kesal dengan cara seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku.

"Aku datang!" aku mencoba berteriak tetapi ketukan berisik itu tidak mau berhenti.

"Apa yang kau bu—"

Aku disambut oleh wajah Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Mata memerah, rambut tidak tertata, badan berkeringat.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya, "Apakah kau dan Jongin? Apakah ia memutuskanmu?"

Kyungsoo tetap menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ch—Ch—Chanyeol." aku mendengar suaranya bergetar. Aku memeluknya erat, ini adalah kali pertama aku menemukan Kyungsoo seberantakan ini. Kali ini tidak sebanding dengan saat ia menangisi Jongin.

Aku menuntunya menuju ruang tamu, televisi masih tetap menyala tetapi aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mematikan benda ini. Ketika Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ketika aku sampai, sebuah berita terkini tiba-tiba tayang. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan tatapan mengerikan terpancar di wajahnya.

Kalimat wartawan itu terdengar jelas dan tegas.

_Mulai dari pukul 2:15 pm, tidak ada korban yang ditemukan di dekat lokasi kecelakaan pesawat KE27. __Dengan ini kami__ melaporkan bahwa pesawat—_

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak..."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahku dan tangisannya semakin keras.

"Tidak."

"Chanyeol."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Chanyeol."

"Tunggu di sini Kyungie, aku akan mengecek penerbangan Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, _please_."

"Aku harus bersiap, dia akan sampai beberapa jam lagi. Kau juga harus besiap."

"_Please, _Chanyeol."

"Aku akan menemui Baekhyun nanti. Aku akan melamarnya besok. Kita akan menikah tanggal 27, Oktober 2014."

"Aku minta maaf Chanyeol."

"Kita akan menikah…"

Air mata mulai jatuh dan saat ini, hanya pada saat ini, aku mempertanyakan hidupku.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa dia? Kenapa kita?" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Kita akan menikah, Kyungsoo. Dia akan mendapatkan lamaran yang terbaik karena dia berhak mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo, kita akan menikah. Kita akan bersama seumur hidup. Kita akan…"

**October, 27 2013**

Hancur.

Hatiku tidak ingin memproses apapun. Hari ini tanggal 27, Oktober 2013, hari di mana aku akan melamar Baekhyun.

Aku tidak bermimpi.

Aku berharap hal ini hanyalah mimpi.

Sebuah ketukan lembut membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Aku tak menghiraukan bunyi ketukan tersebut, namun suaranya berbunyi semakin nyaring. Dan ketukan tersebut tak juga berhenti. Amarah mulai menjalari tubuhku ketika aku bangun dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"APA?" teriakku.

Seorang lelaki yang herannya lebih tinggi daripada aku, tidak terlihat terkejut dengan teriakanku. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

"Ini untukmu."

"Aku tidak membunyai waktu untuk hal sialan ini." Aku hendak menutup pintuku tetapi aku merasakan lenganku ditahan olehnya.

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" aku mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku, tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan melepaskannya.

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol?" Ia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ya. Aku sendiri. Sialan, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Kemudian ia menunjukkan kotak yang ia bawa di tangan satunya.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal sialan seperti ini." Aku membuang kotak itu menjauh, dan ketika benda itu berbenturan dengan tanah, benda itu mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku melihat ke arah benda-benda yang berjatuhan tersebut dan sebuah benda perak di antara mereka mengambil alih perhatianku.

Tutup botol itu. Tutup botol coca-cola itu. Tutup botol kita.

Wajahku berubah drastis. Lututku tak dapat menahan emosi yang meluap dari diriku ketika tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja, aku tak menyadari diriku menangis sampai ketika laki-laki itu memberiku sebuah sapu tangan.

"Mungkin kau ingin mengambilnya dan memulai harimu atau kau bisa melewatkan apa yang telah ia persiapkan untukmu" aku menatapnya, air mataku masih mengalir deras.

"A...apa ini?"

"Kau bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu, tapi kau harus cepat"

Laki-laki tersebut pergi untuk membiarkanku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan tutup botol ini.

Aku menyentuh batangan perak tersebut dengan lembut sembari mencengkramnya erat di dadaku. Aku menggenggamnya begitu dekat dengan dadaku saat aku membiarkan diriku terus menangis.

Aku menyadari ada benda lain di dalam kotak tersebut selain tutup botol kami.

Aku mengumpulkan semua benda yang tergeletak di tanah.

Kertas pertama yang kudapat berisikan:

October 27, 2008

"Hari ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol"

Satu lagi,

October 27, 2010

"Hari ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku"

October 27, 2012

"Hari ketika aku memutuskan memberikan semua yang ada di diriku pada Chanyeol"

Setelah membaca semua kertas tersebut, aku menyadari bahwa potongan-potongan kertas tersebut harus disatukan. Dan ketika disatukan, tampak tulisan:

October 27, 2013

"Hari dimana aku menginginkan Chanyeol bahagia"

Aku mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu. Ini adalah tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau sudah selesai?" aku mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Kris dan kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Sekarang!"

Sebuah limusin telah menunggu kami di depan apartment.

Kris membukakan pintu limusin itu untukku. Sangat canggung. "Aku hanya ingin memenuhi perminta... perintah terakhir Baekhyun"

Segera setelah aku duduk, "Park Chanyeol" aku mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku, aku mendongak menatapnya. "Kau siap?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini namun aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun berada di belakang semua ini. Aku menggumamkan sebuah "Ya" dengan lembut sebelum laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin dan membiarkan mobil mewah ini bergerak melaju di jalanan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang kami habiskan dalam diam, Kris memecahkannya.

Ia berkata, "Aku teman Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun tak pernah menyebut namamu"

"Benarkah? Well, mungkin saja dia menggunakan nama lainku, laki-laki kecil itu memanggilku Yifan" ia membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri rambutnya.

Perjalanan kami membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit dan sebuah gedung yang familiar menyambutku. Aku melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo memakai sebuah setelan.

Ketika aku turun dari mobil, Jongin menghampiriku dan segera memelukku. "Chanyeol, bersenang-senanglah. Hal itulah yang hyungku inginkan." Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pundakku. Jongin menangis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadaku kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhku.

"Aku sudah bilang aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku telah menyimpannya selama setahun penuh!" aku mendengarnya berteriak, namun tetap saja, aku masih bingung.

"Pergilah. Ia telah menunggu selama setahun. Ia telah merencanakan ini selama setahun" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mengenaliku, tapi percayalah padaku. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihatmu bahagia." Kris mendorongku masuk ke ruang aula.

Aku mengangguk dan menahan keinginanku untuk menangis.

Aku ingat ruangan konser ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan disambut oleh perasaan yang sama saat aku mendengarkan Baekhyun menyanyi. Saat dimana aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Segera setelah aku masuk, gerakan dari dalam layar video mengagetkanku.

"Hey."

Mataku melekat pada layar ketika aku mendengar suara yang familiar ini.

"Mungkin aku sedang menjalani operasi ketika kau melihat ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Betapa aku merindukan suara tawanya. Aku dapat merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca, namun segera kuusap air mataku agar aku dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas. Aku ingat gaya rambut ini. Aku membencinya karena gaya rambut itu menarik perhatian para pria dan wanita. Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu sejak ia memakai gaya rambut ini. Suaranya masih jernih dan keras.

"Well, sulit bagiku untuk memesan tempat ini. Kau tahu, aku merencanakan hal ini untuk setahun ke depan, tapi tetap saja aku harus memesan pada pihak sekolah dan well, aku berhasil meyakinkan kepala sekolah"

Kemudian, Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya dimana aku berada, aku ada di sekitar sini"

Hatiku tak mampu lagi membendung kesedihan ini. Aku tak dapat berhenti menangis.

"Kau akan bertemu denganku nanti, okay? Tapi kali ini, aku harus melakukan hal ini terlebih dahulu. Aku menderita penyakit kanker, dan aku harus memilih apakah aku ingin hidup dan kehilangan suaraku jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Dan saat aku mendapati diriku jatuh cinta padamu, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Jadi selama setahun, dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Yifan, kami merencanakan ini."

"Sekarang pergilah, cari bangkumu, aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

Kemudian aku duduk di bangku yang sama dengan bangku empat tahun lalu.

Beberapa detik telah terlewati.

"Hi, Chanyeol, kau sudah duduk, kan? Aku merekam ini karena kupikir hal ini akan berguna. Aku ingin kau tahu seberapa besar aku perduli terhadapmu. Aku payah dalam merangkai kata-kata, namun kau jago melakukannya. Tak pernah sekalipun kau melewatkan hari untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku menyadarinya, aku merasakannya. Terima kasih"

"Saat dimana aku menggenggam tanganmu—27 Oktober 2008—hatiku berdentum _padum padum_. Bodoh, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Itu adalah salah satu ekspresi yang paling aku sukai darinya. Kebingungan telah pergi, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan.

"Mungkin, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu lebih lama daripada dirimu. Aku takut karena saat itu keputusanku sudah final. Aku tak memiliki rencana untuk jatuh cinta. Namun aku melakukannya, padamu."

"Hal itu mengubah segalanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memperjuangkannya karena aku ingin menemuimu."

"Aku ingin melakukannya sebelum suaraku hilang karena aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyukai suaraku, ya kan, kan? Well, ini dia Park Chanyeol. Persembahan terakhirku:

Aku harap kau menyukainya.

Dengan segala cinta.

Aku membuatnya untukmu. Aku bahkan belajar bermain gitar"

Hatiku hancur.

Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Betapa aku merindukan suaranya.

_Aku percaya akan semua cinta yang kau beri padaku_

_Semua hal yang kau lakukan_

_Love you love you_

_Aku akan menjagamu tetap aman, jangan khawatir_

_Aku tak akan pergi, aku ingin dekat denganmu_

_Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama_

_Love you love you_

_Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku bersamamu_

_Aku akan mencintaimu dan mencintaimu dan mencintaimu_

_Aku akan menggenggammu, menggenggammu dan mendekapmu_

_Aku akan membuatmu senang setiap saat_

_Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, kehilanganmu dan kehilanganmu_

_Karena aku membutuhkanmu, membutuhkanmu, dan membutuhkanmu_

_Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi milikku_

_Kau harus mengerti cintaku_

Lagu telah berakhir namun air mataku tak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Well, kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari yang special. Hari itu tanggal 27 Oktober 2008 ketika aku bertemu denganmu dan menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. 27 Oktober 2009, ketika aku benar-benar bingung apakah aku harus hidup atau mati, hari dimana aku baru saja selesai menyanyi untuk konser sekolah, aku tahu saat itu aku bernyanyi untukmu. Aku benar-benar senang ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada 27 Oktober 2010, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak menjawabnya. Aku tahu kita mengalami tahun yang buruk saat itu, namun aku telah mengumpulkan keberanianku dan akhirnya, aku sangat senang karena kau masih mencintaiku. Tanggal 27 Oktober 2011, kita berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Lucu rasanya mengetahui bahwa semua momen spesial kita jatuh pada tanggal 27 Oktober. Well, hari itu adalah tanggal 27 Oktober 2012 ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua yang ada di diriku padamu dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Dan disinilah kita, setahun setelah semua kejadian itu berlalu."

Mendengar setiap kalimat Baekhyun membuat hatiku sakit.

"Maaf, aku tahu. Aku punya masalah. Aku meragukannya. Kita sering bertengkar. Aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Janganlah kau menangis lagi karenaku. Aku tahu aku sering membuatmu menangis dan aku benci kenyataan itu. Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya bagiku mengucapkan ini,

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. _

_Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. _

_Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari hari ini. _

_Aku tidak mempunyai suaraku lagi hari ini,_

_Dan aku akan tetap mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini, _

_Karena aku ingin kau mendengarkan suaraku sendiri. _

_Dan di bagian ini, aku harus keluar sekarang dan berkata:_

Kalimat Baekhyun menyakitkan bukan karena aku tidak tidak menyukainya, tetapi karena tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku mengulang video ini, tak akan ada satupun yang muncul dibelakangku.

Karena Baekhyun sudah pergi dengan kalimat terakhirnya…

_Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?_

* * *

finally tamaaat! /sighs in relief. terima kasih sama semua readers yang udah sempetin baca + follow + fav + review my translation. it means a lot to me. dan karena semua review kalian aku jadi makin semangat buat nerusin translation ini walau dihalangi tugas yang menumpuk pmsl. thanks again buat theusualfan yang udah ngasih izin aku buat ngetranslate ff ini. and special big thanks buat Raein yang udah tiga kali bantu aku menggarap translation ini ^^

dan note untuk kalian, sebenernya ada side story dari ff ini (mungkin beberapa dari kalian yang suka seliweran di aff tahu) judulnya the last straw. kaisoo side story. masih dalam pertimbangan apa aku harus translate side story ini atau nggak karena aku masih bingung sama hubungan antara side story kaisoonya sama ff ini. mungkin kalau kalian baca baik-baik chap ini dengan chap terakhir the last straw kalian bakal menemukan sedikit kejanggalan(?) dari ff itu. krena itulah aku masih bimbang mau translatein atau nggak.

but well, it depends on your vote whether you want me to translate that fic or not. i've got two translaton request to go so the sequel wont be posted as soon as possible. dan ya, masih ada 2 chapter translation projek yang belum kelar jadi kayanya nanti dulu deh haha.

alright, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak omong. terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ^^


End file.
